Power Rangers Omni Warriors
by Blue Raiku
Summary: In a universe seperate from the main series a group of seeminly ordinary teens become the only thing that can stop an alien warlord from destroying the earth and counquring the known universe after finding the Omni Morphers. This is Power Rangers done awesome. Is set in 2008-2009.
1. Chapter 1 Its Morphin Time

Chapter 1: Its Morphin time

Deep in space…

A large light grey ship is blasting through the starry ocean of space with a much large black ship with a red hue and In the shape of a large skull is going after it as fast as possible and firing beams of red light at it which keep barely missing it.

Inside the grey ship….

Sparks are flying everywhere as a small humanoid robot runs around hitting switches and buttons. He is a small droid with a golden saucer shaped head with a black screen in place of his eyes and takes up most of the front of the saucer and has a line of horizontal blue going continuously from side to side. It's arms are different colors with the top being blue and the underside golden and possesses grey hands and the arms are usually arched out. The torso is mostly silver and A large Black O with a yellow glowing center takes up most of the torso. The legs are short and don't bend and the front of them are blue while the back of them are golden. The feet are bulky and almost box shaped except for a small line of black near the bottom of the feet.

Robot: Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! Zordon we won't make it to the earth at this rate.

He looks behind him up at a large white head in a tube of light green energy.

Zordon: We must Alpha. The fate of the universe depends on us getting the Omni morphers to the future rangers or all is lost. Try and activate the hyperforce drive.

Alpha: But Zordon the ship might not be able to hold together if we do that!?

Zordon: It'd the only way we will escape Xantol's ship. We must hurry.

Alpha: Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! Okay.

He hits a few buttons on a control panel and the ship suddenly blasts away leaving the black ship alone.

Inside the black ship…..

On the dark bridge of the ship creatures are running about in a hurried fashion. The creatures are humanoid black creatures wearing metal bone like armor similar to their master only being much thicker and cover almost every part of their body except their head witch have black clothes tied around them and their hands which wear black gloves and their feet which are wearing black boots. On their heads red eyes shine through the clothes on their heads and they also wear black belts which holster a grey dagger. They all come to a stop and don't make a sound when in the back of the room a door slides up and a bones white throne slides into view with a visually terrifying individual on top of it. He is a large tall humanoid alien with dark burned red skin with metal over his body in the form of bones on his chest and legs and his face is that of a humanoid skull with large horns that jut forwards before curving upwards and are completely black. On his arms the metal is very thin shaped and is clawed shaped near the end of his fingers. In the area where his eyes should be is what appears to be a jagged glass like visor. On his back are large dark red wings with talons of metal and appear torn in places. On the side of his throne is a large single handed sword made of red and black metal and is very jagged and sinister in appearance.

Individual: Why have we not pursued them?

Everyone looks at each other and slowly one creature comes forward and leans next to a bat like creature wearing golden armor who nods before turning towards the creature.

Golden armor: Lord Xantol! According to this Qumdal It seems we took some damage while attacking Zordon's ship and will take some time to repair….it will take quite a while to each him now.

Xandol's visor immediately glows red while he howls with anger and a few of the Qumdals are hit with a beam of red light that shoots out of Xantol's outstretched hand and blown to dust.

Xandol: Fix the ship immediately and get me those morphers!

His throne slides backwards and the wall closes downwards again.

The Qumdals immediately begin running about hitting buttons and checking screens while the golden armored bat looks out the viewport.

Meanwhile on Earth in Star Grove city

In a popular youth hangout named "The Spot" teens are doing all kind of activities some teens are using exercise machines and some are practicing martial arts with one teen who is wearing a lot of red like clothing. He is wearing a long tied of red bandanna which is keeping his messy brown hair out of his blue eyes and a red sleeveless shirt showing his muscular arms which have red wristbands and he is wearing black training pants with a red tied of long belt black tabi with visible red socks. He is walking past his students who are doing a simple punch followed by bringing his hands back and then quickly raising an arm and then stepping forward and doing a turnaround and facing the other direction and repeating the process. He briefly looks at a girl who has long brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes is wearing an orange sleeveless shirt followed by black tights and no socks and shoes and is walking on a balance beam. She briefly takes a step forward before suddenly doing a quick back flip and lands back on the beam completely balanced and a black teenager with her hair also in a ponytail and wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with black tights quickly claps for the girls who smiles before doing lightly jumping off and letting the other girl climb up and lightly walk across the beam half way before suddenly flipping forward and lightly landing in front of the beam while the other girl claps. They briefly look across the room at another teenager who has average length brown hair and green eyes and is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers and he is crouched in front of a juke box with tools next to him and is looking over the inner workings carefully and his eyes brighten at something before he takes a screw driver and a few seconds later the juke box is working carefully while he looks at while wiping his hands with a towel while the owner Ted gives him a free soda. The white wearing teen looks at his watch and quickly waves his hands at the red wearing teen who looks at him confused until he points to the clock on the wall and the red teen nods at this before clapping his hands and walking to the front of his students who looks up at him all ears.

Red teen: Okay everyone that's enough for today. We'll continue from here next week now remember the lesson next week will be on Saturday and not Friday. I'll see you all then.

He claps his hands again and everyone immediately begins gathering his things while he grabs a red shoulder bag and walks over to the white wearing teen who is drinking his soda while putting his tools away

Red wearing teen: So you finally got her working Davey? What was wrong with her?

Davey stands up after he finishes putting away his tools: Hey Rick well the Disk changer arm was stuck and one of the light fuses was blown.

Rick: Awesome. So is Ted going to give us and the girls free soda's for a whole week like he promised?

Davey holding up his Soda: so it would seem.

Rick: All right. Hey you packed for the camping trip yet? My cousin is going to be here in about 30 minutes.

Davey: I have been packed since yesterday though I almost forgot to pack at all.

Rick: Awesome. That just leaves the girls.

The two moves to a table and both drop red and white shoulder bags onto the back of their chairs and briefly begin talking about famous fighters before they are both blinded from behind by two people who put their hands over their eyes.

Davey: what the crap?

Rick: Did ted not pay the light bill again?

Female voices: guess who

Rick: hmmmmmm...Amber?

Davey: uhhhhh...Brianna?

They both hear sighs of disappointment and the hands remove themselves from thier eyes and they see that the orange wearing girl from before is standing behind Rick and that the Purple wearing girl is now behind Davey and both look disappointed.

Orange wearing girl: How did you know rick?

Rick: Easy Amber...who else would try that on me?

Purple wearing girl: How about you Davey?

Davey: well Brianna I was just guessing and it is not like I have that many friends. You guys are the only ones that can put up with me.

Rick: And as long as you keep getting us free soda's we'll keep putting up with you.

Amber: So you got the juke box working again?

Davey: it was easy not like it is a car now that would take me an hour.

Rick: heheheheh. Well me I think me and the girls should get changed before my cousin gets here.

Amber: Is it almost time all ready?

Rick: We've got about 25 minutes but I think we should be changed before he gets here

Davey: I was lazy and just didn't spar today.

Rick: Well don't be too lazy every day or else you'll need to relearn all over again.

Rick goes to grab his bag and stops when he hears his name up at the counter and turns to see a teen talking to Ted wearing a platinum colored jacket with his hood up and sunglasses with the jacket completely zipped all the way up and the sleeves are ripped off and he is wearing platinum colored wrist bands with black training pants and white tobi. Ted points him in the direction of the group and they hear him say thanks before he begins to make his way over to them.

Mysterious teen: Are you Rick? The one who teaches the martial arts class here?

Rick: What if I am?

Teen: Then I challenge you to a match to see who's stronger.

Rick: Why me?

Teen: Because I want to fight someone strong to truly test myself. All the past people I've fought have been weak and never truly tested my abilities and one of them recommended you.

Rick: ...you're on. I accept your challenge.

Davey: this might not end well

Brianna: I think you should listen to Davey this time Rick.

Rick: Maybe next time. Hey Davey will you be our referee?

Teen: Referee?

Rick: We'll do a point match with a 3 minute time limit. Highest point wins.

Teen: ...I accept your terms.

Rick: All right. Now what do you say Davey?

Davey: uhhh do I have much of a choice?

Rick: Not really.

Davey: why do I try sometimes?

The group laughs before they move onto some mats and Davey takes a stop watch he borrowed from ted and winds it for three minutes and stands on the side of the room with the wall behind him and the girls stand next to the stretching Rick.

Amber: You'll do great Rick.

They look across the room at the mysterious teen who does a brief volley of punches before doing two air kicks in quick sub session.

Brianna: Well he looks pretty ready.

Rick: I have a feeling this will be a fun match.

Rick looks at the teen on the other side of the mats and the two nod before they look at Davey.

Davey looking worried: begin!

The two both walk into the ring and assume a stance and wait until Davey clicks the stop watch once before charging each other and Rick throws a quick two hit combo that the teen easily blocks and grabs his second punch and pulls him forward before swiftly elbowing him in the chest. Davey quickly presses the stop watches he rushes onto the mats at this with a worried look on his face.

Davey: Stop. Front and center!

The two immediately stop struggling and move back to their original positions on the map and look at Davey.

Davey: judges call one point.

He puts his arms out and waves toward the kid in platinum before quickly back stepping of the mats. The two briefly get into stances again and this time the teen charges forward at rick and goes for a karate chop to the side which Rick evades with a simple sidestep and then blocks a barrage of punches from the mysterious teen and then quickly drops under a leaping air kick and kicks the teens legs out from under him when he touches back down and quickly punches him in the side.

Davey clicks the stop watch and walks forward: Stop. Front and center. Judges call one point.

After the two moves back to their positions on the map Davey waves to Rick with a happy look on his face before backing back of the map. The two rush each other once again and Rick starts it off with a kick combo that the teen blocks the first two strikes off and grabs his leg when he tries to hit his chest and pulls him off the ground and after Rick falls to the ground he punches him in the abdomen.

Davey clicks the stop watch and once more walks forward: Stop. Front and center. Judges call one point

After Rick leaps to his feet he and the platinum teen move back to their original positions and look at Davey who waves towards the kid in platinum. Rick and the teen rush each other again and the teens both grab each other's shoulders and begin kneeing each other's knees as hard as they can and keep going for a few seconds before the teen suddenly leans backwards and rolls backwards and tosses Rick off the mats.

Davey flinching: ouch.

davey walks forward and clicks the stop watch once more: stop. Front and center. Judges call one point.

The teen helps Rick back to his feet before they return back to their places on the mats and look at Davey who waves at the platinum kid before backing off the mats. The two rush each other again and this time Rick at the last second drops under a punch and knocks aside a knee strike aimed at his head and punches the teen in the gut causing him to back up a few feet.

Davey clicking the stop watch: stop. Front and center. Judges call one point

The two slowly move back to their positions and look at Davey who waves to Rick before backing off the mats.

Brianna: This guy is really good.

Amber: I've never seen Rick have to work this hard far before.

They both look at Davey and get from the way he keeps looking at the stop watch that their almost out of time.

Amber and Brianna: YOU CAN DO IT RICK!

Rick smiles to himself as he and the teen begin edging towards each other and Rick suddenly kicks towards the teens knees and misses when the kid leaps backwards and spins into a kick that Rick easily blocks and retaliates with a kick aimed at his leg that he easily knocks away with a kick and tries to punch Rick in the chest while he's down only to be stopped by Rick who grabs his fist with both hands and twists it before pulling him to the ground and leaping to his feet while the teen quickly does the same. Rick leaps and a faint punch at his face that the teen raises his arm to block and rick smiles as he quickly instead kicks him in the side knocking the teen to the ground while he lands lightly.

Davey: that's time! Judges call one point

He quickly waves to Rick who triumphantly puts his hands in the air.

Davey: that was stressful just to watch

Rick: It was actually a really fun fight.

He walks over to the teen and helps pull him to his feet.

Rick: That was a good fight. You're a really good fighter.

Teen: Thanks. I'm glad to say I gave it my all during that fight. I would really like to fight you again sometime.

Rick: I'd be happy to take you on anytime.

Teen: Thanks. Well I'll see you around some time.

He nods at the others before shaking Rick's hand and walking out of the store past Ted who is still soaking in what just happened between him and Rick.

Davey: well that was brain numbing.

Amber: Who do you think he is?

Brianna: Why so mysterious.

Rick: Probably someone we know judging from how he far he went to disguise himself.

Davey: uhhh I'm wondering where he got that color clothing.

Brianna: That is a pretty rare color choice for clothing. Who wears silver?

Amber: I actually think it was platinum.

Brianna: Really?

Rick: Yeah. A cool color choice for that guy.

Amber: Have to admit it does work for him.

Davey: sorry for me white only (he thinks about it for a second) and jeans.

Rick: Red and Black are the way to go man.

Amber: You're both wrong. Orange is obviously the cooler color here.

Brianna: Purple is the best color because it's both cool and fierce.

Davey changing the subject: hey rick where your cousin anyway?

Rick: Huh? Oh right! I almost forgot He'll be here in about 10 or 15 minutes. We'd better get changed pronto and I really need to hit the showers. Let's move people!

He claps his hands and everyone scatters except for Davey who looks around about what he should do before walking over to the juke box and leaning against it only to leap up when it begins to play a song and briefly sparks.

Davey surprised: I can fix that!

15 minutes later….

Rick and the others are sitting at a table with the now fully repaired jukebox playing a relaxing song. Rick is now wearing red short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers while Amber is wearing an a black long sleeve shirt with an orange skirt with light blue leggings and orange shoes and Brianna is wearing a short sleeve purple shirt with blue jeans and purple sneakers.

Rick: He should be here any second now...

Davey drinking another soda: BURP! Excuse me

Brianna: How many of those have you had?

Davey: two why?

Brianna: Drink enough of those and you'll really regret it at beach season.

Davey: I have a high metabolism so I stay skinny.

Rick taking a bite out of his 3rd burger: Nothing wrong with having a high metabolism.

Amber: How many more of those do you have?

Rick swallowing: 2. why?

Amber grabs the bag from his lap and holds it just behind her back when he tries to take it back.

Rick: Oh come on!

Amber: You need to watch what you eat to Mr. Martial arts teacher. I'll just go give these to someone else.

Rick watches her go with disappointment and when she gives them back to Ted drops back into his seat when Ted laughs before giving them to someone else.

Rick disappointed: Well now I know why he didn't charge me for 2 of the burgers...

Davey: hahaha

Brianna: Hey is that him?

Rick looks up to see a golden colored dodge challenger pull up outside the building and a person similar in appearance to Rick only looking slightly older and having black messy hair and green eyes. He is wearing a green shirt under a golden colored jacket with blue jeans and green sneakers.

Rick: That's him all right.

Davey: wow that's a lot of gold.

Rick: He loves the color gold. He thinks if he uses the color enough that he'll eventually get the real thing.

Amber just walking back: When will he stop with the gold theme?

Rick: I stopped asking that years ago.

Davey: wonder if he would let me fine tune his car.

Rick: After what happened when you tried to fix his T.V...not likely.

Davey: it's not my fault he left a drink on top of the T.V

Rick: It keeps getting channels in Spanish.

Davey: at least it turns on at all and i heard he has gotten pretty good at speaking Spanish.

Rick: It has made him pretty famous with the Spanish girls.

They all turn as the door opens and his cousin walks through and quickly makes his way to their table.

Rick: Hey there Kyle.

Kyle: Hey there Cus. Everybody ready?

Davey: I'm ready mostly my feet went to sleep.

Rick: we've been ready to go for a while now.

Kyle: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's G...wait what about Jimmy and those other guys...uhhh Jamie and Chris?

Rick: Well... they'll be there when we get thier ...

Amber: Unfortunately...

Kyle: Am I missing something?

Davey: I too am confused.

Brianna: Why are you confused?

Davey: all I was paying attention too was how I can finish the project I have in my garage.

Rick sighs: Well we didn't really plan for Jamie and Chris to be there...well I thought it would be a good chance for us to sort out our problems with each other and now I realize it might not have been such a good idea since Jimmy is also coming and they don't really get along well with each other...

Davey: that is an understatement.

Amber: Mr. Fighter here wasn't thinking when he invited them.

Rick: My bad...

Davey: well we should get going

Rick: Right. You remember where in Star Grove's woods we're going right?

Kyle: Don't worry little bro. I know every inch of that forest and the spot we're meeting up in is one I go to a lot.

Rick: But it's pretty deep in the woods.

Kyle: I have a lot of free time.

Davey: we all have a lot of free time.

Everyone piles into the car with Rick sitting in the front passenger seat and sleeps most of the way while Davey is in the back sitting behind Rick and looking out the window slightly bored while next to him Amber and Brianna talk about Gymnastics and Kyle is speeding along at dangerous speeds.

Almost 2 hours later...

Kyle: We're here

Amber: Finally.

Davey: huh what oh cool.

Everyone begins exiting the car with Kyle shaking Rick away who promptly sneezes on Kyle's windshield and almost falls out while exiting the car after a look from Kyle. Everyone grabs their bags and begin walking towards the campsite while Kyle stays behind to wipe his window.

Rick: We should be close to where Jimmy and the others are….

Amber: We're not going to be sharing one large tent like last time right?

Brianna: I hardly got any sleep last time from Jimmy and Jamie arguing.

Rick and Davey look at each other before flashing back to that particular argument. Jimmy and Jamie were arguing about who was responsible for the getting on the other's nerves and causing incidents back at Star Grove's elementary. Truth be told it was both their faults. Jimmy has a tendency to be incredibly hard headed and slightly selfish and Jamie has a tendency to take jokes too far and be forceful when things don't go his way and the two naturally collided quite often. This argument lasted for many hours until Rick and Kyle were forced to kick them outside of the tent until they calm down and were allowed back in. they surprisingly kept arguing until morning but thankfully were far enough from the site that they didn't keep everyone up. They stayed like that for the rest of the trip and always kicked out of the tent at night.

Davey: who knew people could argue that long.

Rick: All our past principle's most likely.

Rick flashes back to when a much younger Rick and Davey were sitting in the back of the principal's office in chairs while in front of the teacher's desk Jimmy and Jamie are yelling at each other while the principle tries to calm them down. He and Jamie look at each other before wincing when the sound of breaking glass is heard. He flashes forward to the more recent years of middle school where a slightly less young Rick and Davey are sitting in the back of the Principe's office while an older Jimmy and Jamie are wrestling around with each other on the floor with the principal trying to separate them and Rick and Davey wince when they wind up breaking one of the principle's chairs.

Brianna: Those two have a lot of problems.

Davey: Problems is an understatement.

Rick: Good thing we brought our own tent for ourselves.

He pats a large grey bag on his back before pointing ahead of them at some light visible through up the way.

Rick: we're close.

Davey: good I am tired after sitting in one place for so long.

Amber: I could really use a nap.

Rick: Nap? Should have done that in the car Am. We're going to Hike, Fish, and tell ghost stories before we turn in.

Brianna: Can't that wait till tomorrow. There's not a lot of light left anyway.

Davey: i could use some sleep. Though exercise before bed does help with sleep. but I have a laptop I need to fix for my dad or I get my room in the garage taken away.

Rick looks at all of them surprised before sighing to himself and rubs his chin before looking at all of them.

Rick: Looks like I'll be hiking on my own then. I'll stay and help you set the fire if it hasn't been started yet. I can't wait for all the fish for dinner.

He begins rubbing his stomach and surprises everyone when his stomach growls and he stops once he notices Amber glaring at him.

Rick: What?

Amber: How can you still be hungry after all those burgers?

Rick: I'm a growing boy with a large appetite who pushes his body to the limit each day.

Davey: or he was just thinking about food

Rick: I'm always hungry. Just about anything makes me hungry.

Amber: How do you stay in shape with an appetite like that?

Rick: Easy...I always train for to the absolute limit each day and I'm not always stuffing my face...all the time.

Amber sighs at Rick who shrugs it off before they walk into the clearing their campsite is in. When he gets in he sees that there are already two black tents are already set up and as far away from each other as possible. They see that the fire hasn't been set yet and look to see a lit lantern hanging from a tree branch near both tents.

Rick: Looks like Jamie and Jimmy are here.

Davey: I am surprised they are not arguing already.

Rick: Judging by how far the tents are spread out they already did.

Brianna: Well at least they're not staying in our tent.

Davey: yeah.

Rick: I think we should set the tent up before we start on the fire. Hey amber could you take Brianna and go get us some fire wood?

Amber: Sure. Let's go Brianna.

Brianna: All right.

Rick: Okay Davey let's set it up over there.

Rick points over to a space close to the trees and thankfully not too close to the two black tents.

They begin to walk away from each other before Davey suddenly stops and talks loud so the girls can hear him.

Davey: hey Amber, Brianna if you two find any rocks with high metal content can you bring them back here?

Brianna: Uh...why?

Davey: I can melt down the rocks later and use it to make parts for things.

Amber: How do we know if they have high metal content?

Davey: they tend to be shiny and heavier then they look.

Amber: Ok...we'll try.

Davey: thank you.

They all part ways and within about 20 minutes have a red and white large tent said up and Rick's cousin is back and has some fishing poles with him. Rick is helping Amber start the fire while Davey is going through some rocks with Brianna who is passing him rocks from a sack.

Davey: wow you guys found a lot.

Brianna: Really? I'm glad. There weren't a lot of easy rocks to find out there.

Davey: I could rebuild a car engine with all of these… though I have no way of doing that yet.

Over by the fire Rick is getting a nice little flame started while Amber lightly put putting small twigs that increase in size with each addition to the fire.

Rick: This is coming along well.

Amber: You sound surprised.

Rick: Well you were the one getting the firewood so I doubted you would get any good ones.

Amber: Why you?

Rick: Kidding. Kidding.

Amber looks at him before laughing at him while he also laughs before throwing some wood into the fire.

Rick: Hmmmm wonder why we haven't heard from Jimmy or the others yet...Yo Davey! You heard from Jamie or Chris, or Jimmy?

Davey: no it is strange

Amber: I'll check on Jimmy.

Rick: Then I'll check on Jamie and Chris.

He walks over to the larger black tent and unzips the entrance to find two pair of sleeping bags and some bags scattered around.

Rick: Looks like they went somewhere soon after they set up their tent.

Amber undoes the entrance to the other tent and they all hear weak snoring noises and everyone slowly gathers around the entrance and sees that Jimmy is almost completely covered by a sleeping bag with only his head visible and is snoring.

Davey silently laughing: wow he is out of it.

Rick: Who wants to wake him up? Not it.

Brianna: Not it.

Davey: Not it.

Amber looks around at them before rolling her eyes and sighing.

Amber: Fine.

She looks at the ground for a few second before she grabs a twig and begins poking Jimmy's nose and after a few pokes Jimmy snorts and his eyes shoot open revealing grey blue eyes.

Jimmy: Huh? What? Whose their?

Rick: Relax dude. Just us.

Davey: you were out man.

Brianna: When did you get here?

Jimmy: Uhhhh what time is it?

Rick looking at his watch: about 8.

Jimmy: I've been here for 3 hours then.

Davey: dang.

Brianna: Why did you come here so early?

Jimmy: I had nothing to do after school ended today and just came straight here.

Davey looking around: where's Chris and Jamie?

Jimmy: Huh? Oh yeah them...they wen-

Jimmy is interrupted by laughter coming from behind the group and they turn as one to see Kyle coming into view with a pole over one arm and carrying a lot of fish.

Rick: Back so soon?

Brianna: That was fast.

Kyle: Well I ran into these two on the way there and they already caught a lot.

Behind him appear Jamie and Chris. Jamie has his long light brown hair in a ponytail and is wearing his silver glasses over his greyish blue eyes and over his most well-known brown long sleeved dark shirt he is wearing a blue jeans jacket and blue jeans and black and white shoes. Chris with his messy black hair and brown eyes with his brown silver glasses and is wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and a brown jacket over it and blue jeans with white shoes.

Rick: You two were fishing?

Chris: Yeah why so surprised?

Amber: Well for one thing Jamie is a vegetarian.

Davey: am I the only one that does not know how to fish without falling in the water.

Jamie: Sure looks that way.

Chris: But you fell in the water earlier and had to come back here to change clothes.

Jamie: Shhhhh!

Davey: hahahahaha

Jamie quickly slaps Chris upside the back of the head before walking to their tent with a confused Chris following in his wake while rubbing the back of his head.

Kyle: Say what you want about those two but they can sure as heck fish.

Davey: apparently so.

Kyle: I better start getting these fish ready for dinner. Who wants to help me prepare them?

Rick: Not me.

Amber: I'll help.

Jimmy: ZZZZzzzzZZZZZ.

Jamie in the tent: Where's my bag with my comic books?

Chris in tent: Was it in that brown bag? I left that at your place. It wouldn't fit in the car.

Jamie: YOU WHAT!?

Davey: hahaha.

Rick: That's my cue to leave.

Kyle: Leave?

Rick: Yeah. I feel like going for a hike. I need to get some exercise after all those burgers and before we chow down.

Amber: But it's dark.

Rick: Good point. Davey do you got a flash light I could borrow?

Davey pulling a large red flashlight out of the bag he still has on his back: sure here you go

Davey hands the flash light to Rick who gladly takes it and hooks it to his belt.

Rick: Thanks man.

He walks over to their tent and grabs the sack that Brianna used to hold the rocks and ties it to his belt.

Rick: I'll try and find you some of your rocks while I'm out.

Davey: thanks rick.

Rick: No Problemo dude. I'll be back in time for dinner.

He smiles at them before turning on the flash light and vanishing into the darkness of the woods.

Kyle: Well let's get started.

He and the girls walk towards a makeshift table close to the fire and Davey watches the path Rick left through before shrugging to himself and following the others and helping to prepare a fish.

2 hours later up in space….

The ship is exiting a wormhole and appears shooting past the moon and heading towards earth with small explosions happening all over its hull. Inside the ship also isn't any better due to sparks flying everywhere and circuts flying out of walls and screens breaking to pieces.

Alpha: Zordon we made it to the planet but the ship won't hold for a safe landing Ai-Yai-yai-yai.

Zordon: Alpha protect the morphers and prepare for impact on the planet below. Try and steer us as close as possible away from populated cities.

Alpha: Will do Zordon. We're heading for North Carolina….Star Grove woods. There are hardly any humans living that far out there and my calculations say we will crash far away from their homes. I'm going to put the morphers in a safe location now.

He waddles over to a black case and opens it and looks over the contents before closing the lid and locking it with a key that extends from his pointer finger. He places it on a chair before returning to the console and hitting buttons and an energy shield appears around Zordon's tube and a brief blue energy field appears around the front of the ship.

Alpha: AI-YAI-YAI-YAI-YAI!

He begins doing this repeatedly as they enter the earth atmosphere and begin heating up in reentry with parts of the ship following of in small pieces. Unknown to them at the time the case falls out of the chair and slides out of the room into the hallways beyond the hallway open door.

Down on the planet somewhere very deep in the woods….

Rick is wandering around in the woods trying to figure out where he is and keeps trying to remember the direction his camp lays in.

Rick: I shouldn't have walked off the trail…..I have no idea where I am.

He sighs before remembering he has a phone in his pocket and begins digging in his pocket before he pulls out a red Motorola 2008 model cell phone and begins dialing Amber's number before he realizes he doesn't have a signal.

Rick: Darn it. I need to get somewhere high or something. He shuts the phone and begins looking around for something high to climb before he see's something peculiar in the sky. In the sky he sees what looks like a roaring fire that keeps getting bigger and bigger and begins to realize it's some sort of large metal object.

Rick: Is that a …spaceship…..

He stands their in wonder before he is startled by loud ringing and quickly realizes it's his cell phone ring for when Amber is calling and opens up his phone.

Rick: Amber?

Amber: Rick I can barely hear you! Where are you?

Rick: I'm lost somewhere in the woods.

Amber: Oh no. Any idea what direction you're in?

Rick: No clue. But I think I see a-

He is interrupted by a series of loud beeps and looks at the screen to realize the line has gone dead.

Rick: Darn it.

He turns around in anger and slowly realizes the ship is now a lot closer than before and looks like its coming straight at him.

Rick: Oh crap!

He begins running away from it and quickly realizes this isn't doing him any good and looks back to see the ship is almost about to touch down and dives to the ground and the ship soars over him and crashes about 60 yards in front of him. He slowly looks up to see that the ship is making a very long trench in the ground and is on fire and pieces are flying off it in every direction. He rises to his feet and sees the ship finally begin to slow down and ease to a stop.

A few minutes earlier back at the camp...

Amber is hanging up her phone looking worried.

Amber: I lost the signal.

Kyle: Any idea where he is?

Amber: He has no idea where he is but I think he was trying to tell me something before the line went dead.

The group exchange worried looks before looking at Davey and are surprised to see him working on a laptop and not listening to the conversation at all.

Brianna: Did you hear anything he just said Davey?

Davey: huh sorry I was working.

Amber: Well Rick is lost somewhere in the woods and we can't reach him on the phone and he was trying to tell me something before the line went dead.

Davey: it is not like we need to worry if he gets attacked or not.

Brianna: What?

Davey: he could probably beat the crap out of anything in these woods.

Amber: True...

Kyle: We still need to find him. These woods are big and he might never find his way out in time.

Davey once again working on the laptop: if we make sure the fire is still going and if he climbs a tree he could probably use the fire to get back to the camp.

Brianna: That's a good idea.

Kyle: Everyone should gather as much firewood as they can and we'll make the fire even-

He stops speaking when the grounds begins to shake and everyone begins wobbling and trying to stand up right except for Davey who was in the middle of sitting down and falls on the laptop and a crunch is heard. Amber leans against a tree while Kyle grabs a hold of Brianna and helps her keep standing up.

Amber: What is going on?

Davey: oh man now I need to fix it again i just finished it too.

Brianna: Davey what's going on?

Davey: well I landed...oh you mean the shaking I do not know.

the shaking quickly stops and they all begin walking towards the center of the camp with Davey holding the broken pieces of his laptop and sighs before putting it on the ground, Brianna quickly checks the tents and is surprised to find that Jimmy , Jamie, and Chris had slept through the entire thing.

Brianna: Wow...seriously?

Kyle: Forget about them. We need to find Rick. He could have been injured in that earth quake or whatever that was.

Davey: yeah that's true.

Kyle: Okay here's what we'll do. I'll head to the rangers station and try to get some people to help us look for him, You guys should keep feeding the fire and he might see it and come this way. Call me if he does.

Everyone including an annoyed and slightly bored looking Davey nod their heads before watching Kyle vanish into the woods and they go around collecting more firewood.

15 minutes later at the crash site...

Rick is walking along the side of the space ship looking awed as it begins as the wind begins to pick up and he can hear thunder and lightning in the sky up above. The ship is dinged up and missing sections but unfortunately not one he can fit through, Just as the thought of leaving comes into his mind he sees an opening in the hull big enough for him to fit through. He walks over to it and smiles to himself and takes a big breath before walking through and emerges into a large hallway with parts from the walls and wires littering the floor. He looks to his right and sees that the hallway has completely collapsed on itself and then looks to his right where there is very little damage and walks that way and emerges into a large hallway with multiple doorways and has pieces of the wall panels all over the floor. He looks both ways before randomly choosing a direction and going right and comes to find that the hallway is collapsed just around the corner and sighs and begins to turn when he almost trips over a black case partially hidden under some rubble.

Rick: You don't look like you belong here. So where did you come from?

He bends over and dusts off the top of the case and looks over it for its latches and when he finds it finds that the lock has been dented inwards and pretty much destroyed. He takes a deep breath and lightly pulls up on the lid and can feel his heart beating in his chest and right as he almost has the box open enough to see what's inside he hears what sounds like metal footsteps getting closer and he quickly slams the box shut and looks for a way to escape and finding none he tucks the box under his right arm and runs back the way he came and within seconds he is back outside the ship. Rick looks both ways trying to decide which route he should take when he hears the footsteps coming this way and looks around desperately for somewhere to hide and finding nothing on the ground looks up to see a ledge and he quickly takes a small ramp like design on the ship close to the hole and runs up it to the ledge a few feet above the hole and looks down to see a small droid come out of the hole in the ship. the droid has a golden saucer shaped head with a a black screen in place of his eyes and takes up most of the front of the saucer and has a line of horizontal blue going continuously from side to side. Its arms are different colors with the top being blue and the underside golden and possesses grey hands and the arms are usually arched out. The torso is mostly silver and A large Black O with a yellow glowing center takes up most of the torso. The legs are short and don't bend and the front of them are blue while the back of them are golden. The feet are bulky and almost box shaped except for a small line of black near the bottom of the feet. the droid quickly turns left and right before making a sighing noise.

droid: Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai! Zordon sure isn't going to like that I lost those morphers…

Rick waits until the droid walks back into the ship to release the breath he didn't know he was holding it and looks at the box he's holding and begins to laugh to himself until he notices in the far difference what looks like a campfire.

Rick: The camp! Good thinking guys. Can't wait to show you to my friends. Hahah.

Still smiling he begins to make his way down and once back on the solid earth takes one last look at the ship before starting his journey back through the trees.

Almost 40 minutes later...

Rick is running back into the campsite carrying the black case and looking at his friends who are sitting around the campfire looking extremely worried. A he takes a few steps towards them they all look up slowly at him and their eyes first widen in surprise and shock and he just smiles at them.

Rick: Hey guys...

Amber: Your back!

They all immediately run up to him and he laughs at this only to frown when they all start getting a little too close.

Rick: Hey guys? You're a little too close.

Brianna: Oh sorry.

They all back up allowing Rick to breathe and hold the case in front of himself.

Rick: I know I was gone a few hours longer than I said I would be...but I think I found something you're really going to like.

Davey: what is it?

Rick: Well first of all I was near a crashing alien space ship when our call broke off Amber.

Amber: A what?

Brianna: That would explain all that shaking from before.

Rick: Shaking? Oh you mean the crash? Yeah I guess it would be pretty hard to miss that. Well any way I went inside and-

Amber: You went inside the dangerous alien space ship on your own?

Rick: Yeah and nothing bad happened to me at all. Anyway while on board I found this case and i think it holds something called morphers.

Davey: morphers...so that change something?

Rick: I think so...it's what that droid thing called them.

Brianna: Droid?

Rick: Yeah on my way out I was almost caught by a little droid and he said some Zordon guy was going to be worried about him losing the morphers.

Davey: cool a robot.

Rick: Yeah...those he was a little on the small side. Anyway I thin k we should see what's in the case don't you?

Amber: It could be dangerous.

Rick: Your right...I never considered that...

Davey: has that really ever stopped us before?

Rick: I say we leave it to a vote then. Who think's we shouldn't open the box?

Amber raises her hand and is slightly worried when no one else does.

Rick: Okay now who thinks we should open it?

Rick and Davey and Brianna all raise their hands and Rick nods.

Rick: That settles it...we're opening it.

Davey: awesome idea.

Rick takes the case to the makeshift table and waits until he's looked at everyone who all nod for him to proceed before opening it. Inside the case are what look like large heavily styled interconnecting watches that are in the form of arm band like devices. They are mostly black except for the straps and the watch face which instead of being black are different for each device. One device is red and one is white and one is orange and one is purple and the final one is a platinum color. Another major difference from normal watches is that instead of having numbers and clocks hand looks like it has a constellation background which is different for each device and has the same color background as the strap and the face of the watch. On the right of the watch face are numbered stars going up from 0 to 9 and a small enter button in the middle of the numbers.

Rick: Wow...

Amber: Think it's okay to touch them?

Rick: Let's find out...

He slowly reaches into the case and pulls out the red device and everyone quickly gasps and after a few seconds of nothing happening Rick smiles at all of them.

Rick: I'm pretty sure they're safe to touch guys.

Davey: they look like they could be fun.

Rick backs up as the others move towards the case and Davey pulls out the white device and Amber the orange and finally Brianna pulls out the purple. Davey looks his device over from every angle with an increasingly large smile on his face while Amber and Brianna are looking at theirs with a look of someone who doesn't know what they should do and Rick is looking at the device and his right wrist and seems to be thinking up a very obvious question.

Rick: Do you think we should put them on?

Davey: yeah!

Brianna: I think we should to.

Amber: I agree too. This feels like a once in a life time opportunity that we'll regret if we don't take it now.

Rick: I feel the same way.

They all hold the morphers over different wrists with Rick holding his over his right wrist and Brianna and Davey their left and Amber over her right.

Rick: On my count.

Rick: 4...3...2...1...go.

On Rick's cue they all place the morphers on their wrists and the bands instantly wrap around their wrists and interlock and everyone gasps when the morphers glow and light extends from the morphers and is different color for each morpher with Rick's being Red, Davey's white, Amber's Orange, and Brianna's Purple. The lights travel over their entire bodies before returning to the morphers and everyone looks over themselves confused.

Amber: What was that?

Rick: Is everyone okay?

Davey: I'm good but that was weird.

Brianna: Maybe we shouldn't mess with these things until we know how they work?

Rick: I think that's a pretty good idea. We can let Davey look over the platinum morpher before we start looking over these. What do you think Davey?

Davey: that's a good idea…..though I might break it.

Rick: It's still our only safe option...Hey where's my cousin?

Amber: Oh right. He went to the ranger's station to get help to look for you when you went missing.

Rick: I'd better call him.

He begins to take out his phone when they hear a scream from the forest.

Rick: What was that?

Davey looking at his morpher: huh what!

Amber: That sounded real close.

Rick: We should check it out.

He and the others run into the woods to find Jamie bonking Chris upside the head.

Davey: what the crap.

Chris rubbing his head: What are you all looking at?

Brianna: We heard a scream and thought someone needed help.

Jamie: Oh...well we didn't hear anything...

Chris: What are you talking about? You screamed when I snuck up on you from behind.

Amber: What are you two even doing out here?

Davey: probably something stupid.

Chris: Were not. We were just seeing who was the better scarier. I think I won.

Jamie slapping him upside the head: Shut up and you so did not!

Rick: I think that scream proved who the winner is Jamie.

Davey: yeah even I don't scream like that and I'm a nerd.

Amber: that sounded like a little girl scream.

Jamie: How would you know?

Rick: It should be pretty obvious dude...

Jamie and Chris look at him clueless and Rick sighs while Davey tries not to laugh and Amber looks agitated.

Rick: You have to be kidding me...she's a girl guys. That's how she would know. She used to be a little girl.

Davey losing the fight to laugh: HAHAHAHAHA.

Jamie and Chris both look extremely embarrassed and muttering to themselves go back to the camp site and everyone else also begins laughing.

Rick: How clueless can you get?

Davey barely able to breath: hahahahahaha that clueless.

Brianna: I actually thought a little girl was in trouble too.

Amber: Hahahaahah.

Rick: Hahahahahahah...oh man I just realized the case is open with the morper right out in the open. We need to get back there before something happens to it.

Davey: ugh my stomach hurts now.

Amber: That's what you get for stuffing yourself like a pig at dinner.

Brianna: You really need to watch what you eat.

Rick: Guys we need to check on the morpher now.

Davey looking both confused and worried: he is right also can you explain to me the food thing?.

Everyone quickly heads back to the camp site with Amber and Brianna explaining to Davey the link between over eating and stomach pains and when they enter the camp site are speechless when they see that the case is gone.

Rick: ...

Davey: my stomach hurts because I was laughing too hard I have not eaten anything since breakfast this morning also that's not good.

Amber and Brianna look at Davey and shake their heads while he looks at them confused and Rick puts a hand on his face and sighs. They all jerk their heads towards the woods when they hear a noise and see a bright light of platinum and someone gasping.

Rick: That has to be the morpher!

Amber: Who do you think is wearing it?

Davey: I don't know but it cannot be good

Rick runs into the woods and stops when he comes to see the case is now laying on its side on the ground and he quickly picks it up hoping foolishly that the morpher is still in their and his hopes are instantly dashed when he looks inside and the morpher is gone. He rises as the others catch up to him and all show equal worriedness on their faces when they see that the case is empty and the morpher is gone.

Davey: ….. Well it's gone.

Amber: And anybody could have it.

Rick: That's what worries me...there's no telling what these things can do...now let's think who could have taken them?

Amber: Uhhhhh Jimmy?

Brianna: Chris?

Davey: Jamie?

Rick: Those are the most likely suspects...

Amber: Could it have been the droid you talked about that you saw at the ship?

Rick: Hmmmmm...not likely. He would have trouble getting here with those big feet of his...he also wouldn't have been able to get out of seeing range so easily due to how he moves...no it would have to be one of those guys for sure.

Davey looking at his morpher again: wonder what these buttons do.

Rick: Wait!

Everyone freezes as he says this and Davey is not even an inch away from hitting one of the buttons and slowly moves his morpher away.

Amber: Why did you stop him?

Rick: We need to learn more about these morphers before we start pressing buttons. I think we should look over them visually before we randomly start hitting buttons.

Davey: that's no fun.

Brianna: Neither is somehow blowing yourself up or somehow killing everyone around.

Davey seconds away from trying to hit another button thinks this over before nodding and putting his hands at his side. Everyone slowly notices Rick is looking at the stars on his morphers background with a look that is a mix of confusion and surprise.

Amber: What is it Rick?

Rick: Those star's...I think they're constellation...but I don't recognize them.

Amber: I think your right.

Rick: then could you please tell me what mine is?

Amber pulls his morphers up to her face and after looking at it smiles and nods before letting go.

Amber: it's the Pegasus constellation.

Rick: Really? What are your guys?

Davey: oh mines wolf a wolf I think. I noticed it before but forgot when I wanted to push the buttons.

Rick: A wolf eh? That's a pretty cool animal. Hey Amber, Brianna. Don't keep us in suspense...what are yours.

Rick and Davey stand closer together while the girls look at their morphers and look up surprised.

Amber: Mine is the Leo constellation.

Brianna: And mine is a swan.

Rick: These animals are pretty varied aren't they Davey?

Davey trying not to push a button: yes they are.

Brianna: Wonder why they chose constellations?

Rick: That is a good question...huh?

Rick is surprised because when he looks into the Morpher he could have sworn he saw what looked like a red horse head staring back at him but he blinks and the next second he is looking at the normal background of the morpher.

Amber: Are you okay?

Rick: Yeah...it's just I thought I...never mind...we should head back to the camp and call it a day...we'll figure out what these things do tomorrow.

Everyone nods at Rick's suggestion and begin walking towards the site while Rick picks up the case and looks briefly at his morpher and upon seeing the same background as before and no head shakes his own head and follows the others back to the site where they all slowly fall to sleep resisting the urge to look at and tamper with their morphers.

Back at the ship….

Alpha and Zordon are watching the sleeping teens through a white orb like screen with great interest and while Zordon looks completely calm Alpha is pacing back and forth on the bridge.

Alpha: Ai-yai-yai-yai! What are going to do Zordon? All the morphers have been activated and they're all on teenagers. The universe is doomed.

Zordon: Perhaps not Alpha. There may still be hope yet.

Alpha: What do you mean Zordon?

Zordon: The power rangers may still be able to help. These teens may prove even more capable than our selected candidates.

Alpha: How will we know for sure Zordon?

Zordon: Hmmmm...We will observe them from a far and if they prove they have the right qualities to become rangers then we'll bring them here and brief them on Xandol.

Alpha: But that's only a day...maybe even less since he won't take that long to catch up with us.

Zordon: I know Alpha but it is the only thing we can do at this point.

Alpha: Oh I hope they can do it Zordon.

Zordon: I as well Alpha.

They both go silent and briefly look at the globe before Alpha returns to repairing the bridge.

Hours later...

Davey and Jimmy and Jamie and Chris are sitting at the makeshift table in new clothes and being surprisingly quiet. Davey is wearing a White short sleeved baggy shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers and has a white bandanna covering his head. Jimmy with his dark brown hair being a complete mess and is wearing his usual black jacket with a grey shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes. Jamie and Chris are wearing mostly the same clothes as yesterday with the only difference being Jamie is wear a long-sleeved black shirt and Chris is wearing a longsleeved grey shirt. They all scowl at each other except for Davey who is trying to get a good look at their wrists but thanks to their long shirts and not being able to make out anything due to them wearing their jackets over their long shirts. Meanwhile Kyle is pacing back and forth and looking at his watch. Rick before last night ended had remembered after almost everyone had fallen asleep that his cousin was looking for him and had gotten a hold of him right when the possy had been formed and he had raced back and given Rick a lecture about going of the trail before they both turned in. When he had woken up Rick Amber and Brianna were long gone and somewhere in the forest.

Davey still looking half asleep: I hate Mornings.

Chris: Me too. I always have to deal with Jamie's morning gas.

Jamie: SHUT UP CHRIS!

He slaps Chris upside the head again before walking off back to his tent about he who smelt it dealt it.

Kyle: Davey. This is the last time I'm going to ask. Where did Rick and the go to?

Davey: I don't know…. I was asleep.

Kyle stares into Davey's eyes for a second and Davey stares defiantly back at him and Kyle sighs and nods before he looks away towards the tree line and Davey quickly lets out a deep breath and peeking through his sleeve and taking a quick look at his morpher on his arm before returning to his lunch and trying to ignore Jimmy who is staring at him until he can't stand it anymore.

Davey finishing his food: I need to walk around a bit.

Jimmy watches him rise from the table and vanish into the forest and smirks to himself before adding Davey's food to his own plate.

A few minutes' walk away...

Davey finally fins his friends Amber and Brianna standing under a large tree. Amber is now wearing a sleeveless orange shirt under a long-sleeved jacket and a orange skirt with black leggings and black sneakers while Brianna is wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt with black shorts and purple sneakers.

Davey: hey.

Brianna: Hello. We still haven't found a trace of who ever took the last morpher from last night.

Davey: I can't say i am surprised and i could not tell if jimmy or the others had it.

Amber: Darn. Rick isn't going to like this.

Brianna: He's worried that whoever took the morpher could cause a lot of damage with it and blames himself for what happened.

Davey: he does not need too since we all heard Jamie screaming and thought it was someone in trouble.

Brianna: He blames himself for bringing them out of the ship for the first place.

They all look up the e to the top where Rick is leaning against a branch and looking depressed at his morpher. Rick is wearing a normal red bandanna and a red over shirt over a dark red shirt and black jeans and red shoes. He briefly looks down at them before looking over the forest.

Davey: i would have done the same thing he did.

Amber: I'll go talk to him.

She begins climbing up the tree while Davey and Brianna watch on before looking briefly at their own morphers and silently looking up to see what will happen. She quickly reaches Rick who stands up so she can lean against the branch.

Amber: It's not your fault about what happened to the last morpher. You thought someone was in danger and needed help. Any of us would have done the same.

Rick: Amber If I hadn't brought these things of the ship then one of them wouldn't be missing. For all I know these things could be weapons capable of taking out entire cities.

Amber: If they can and whoever it is that has the morpher tries then we can just use ours to take them down. You're not alone in this right guys?

Davey: I always have your back Rick.

Brianna: Me two. You can trust us to back you up no matter what!

Rick looks down at them surprised and watches as hold up their morphers and nod at him and then looks at Amber who also holds up her morpher also nods at him. He looks at all of their faces and can tell they mean it. He looks out over the forest before also raising his morpher and smiling.

Davey: can I push a button yet?

Rick laughs before he shakes his head at him and climbs down and and helps Amber climb down when she gets close enough.

Rick: If there's no sign of the morpher here in the woods then it must be back in the city somewhere which is where we should continue the search.

Amber: Looks like we lucked out then with our parents calling Kyle and wanting us back home because of the quake from last night and all.

Davey: I would like to see our parents faces if they found out what actually happened last night.

Rick: Probably have a heart attack or something. We shouldn't tell anyone about what happened until we think it's safe to.

Davey: most definitely.

Amber: Yeah.

Brianna: Same here.

Rick: Awesome. Now we better get back to camp so we can start looking for that morpher.

Davey: Kyle kept asking where you guys were by the way.

Rick: Oh crap. We were supposed to be back an hour ago. Let hurry.

They all run back and find that the tents have been packed up and their bags are laying in the middle of the camp site while Jamie and Chris are folding up the make shift table.

Davey: how long were we in the woods or is everyone in a hurry.

Chris looks at his watch and without realizing it drops the table on Jamie's feet who grunts in pain.

Chris: You were gone for about 10 mins. Kyle told us to pack up while you were gone so would leave when you got back.

They all grab their bags and barely pay attention to Jamie throwing the table at Chris who falls over when he catches it and Jamie heads for the cars.

Davey: we need to hurry or we might get in trouble for being slow….. not like that has not happened before though.

Davey: I wonder if that is for you know what.

Rick: It must be...

He opens the case and finds what looks like a card holder in the top of the box where he and the others didn't think to check last night.

Rick: Looks like it is for those...

Davey: good that means we can figure out what they do without damaging them.

Rick looking at the card: There's nothing else on the cards. Only thing on it are the numbers.

Brianna: What do you think they do?

Davey: well I could try them when we get back to the city?

Rick: Let's try them no I think. We're the only ones here right now so there's no one who could see...whatever happens.

Davey: do you really think that is a good idea considering that Kyle could come looking for us any second now.

Rick: They're still at the car. I can hear him telling everyone how to pack everything. Its better we do this where there's not a lot of people around.

Davey: okay but if it explodes it was not my idea…mostly.

Here we go. Everyone raises their arms and look at Rick who nods and they touch the face dial on the morphers and they all glow different colors and the keypads light up.

Rick: Here goes nothing...

They all brace themselves and hit 555 on the morpher and close their eyes before pressing enter and wait a few seconds before opening them again.

Brianna: Nothing happened...

Amber: That was rather anti climatic.

Rick: That can't be right...wait I think I hear something coming from the morphers...I think I hear...us?

Davey: well we no longer need cell phones at least if we want to each other which is cool.

Amber: I wonder...

Brianna: What is it?

Amber: Well we might be able to use these to communicate with who ever took the 5th morpher.

Davey: I think they have to answer and they might not and also they do not have the number combination.

Rick: It's worth a shot. I don't think they need the number conversation either. Would be weird to have both parties have to enter a code to talk to each other I think it will reach him where he is. Here goes nothing...Hello? Can you hear me whoever you are that took the 5th morpher?

Voice: ...Rick?

Rick: That voice sounds familiar.

Davey: hmmm but from where have we heard it before?

Rick: Who are you?

Voice: ...I'm not saying.

Amber: Just tell us who you are. You don't understand what it is you're wearing on your wrist.

Voice: ...I'm not saying and the only way you're going to get this Morpher thing back is to find me and take it. Later.

Rick: No wait! Darn I think he ended the call.

Davey: how do you hang these things up anyway

Rick: That is a good question. One we'll answer later. We better get going I can hear Kyle calling us.

They all nod and run back to the car and jump into Kyle's car and within minutes are back on the road heading to the city.

About 2 hours later...

They all get out of the car outside the entrance to the spot and are looking around at the people around them while Rick talks to his cousin.

Kyle: You sure you don't want me to take you all straight home?

Rick: Naw we'll find our own way. Just take our stuff back for us.

Kyle sighs before nodding and waits until Rick backs away from the door to drive off.

Davey: well I think we should get some drinks.

Rick: Davey what we need to focus on should be getting the morpher back.

Brianna: Actually I think we should get some drinks.

Amber: What?

Brianna: I have an idea.

Davey: does it involve getting some drinks since we have no leads

Brianna: Not quite. His morpher will automatically go off if we try and contact him right?

Amber: Yeah...?

Brianna: Well the person sounded young and knew Rick's voice so he could be somewhere inside the spot. If we position ourselves all over the building and call him then his morpher will go off and we'll have him.

Rick: I got it. The drinks are so we don't look suspicious right.

Brianna: Right.

Davey: you know the chances of him being in the Spot is low also I still can't shake the feeling that we may be able to trust the person

Brianna: The spot is where all the teens hang out and almost all the teens Rick knows come here every day around this time.

Amber: All the people Rick knows are good people but there are still a lot of things we don't know about the morphers and he could accidentally cause damage if he messes with the numbers on it.

Rick: That's why we need to find him now. The sooner he understands what's going on the better. If anyone finds him just type in the code and contact us.

Davey: if they were going to mess with the morpher we would know by now since they had it since yesterday?

Brianna: Not exactly Davey. None of us have messed with our morphers either except for the code from the box and he may have done the same and it's only a matter of time until curiosity wins over.

Rick: All right. Let's head in separately. Davey you and Brianna take the juice bar. Amber you take the places closest to the back of the building near the doors and I'll take the gym.

Brianna grabbing Davey's arm: Come on Davey. You can buy me a sundae.

Davey: ahhh.

Davey sighs as he's pulled into the store by a persistent Brianna and Amber laughs a little as she follows in after them and Rick nods to himself before following them in and see's Davey and Brianna sitting down at the juice bar and reluctantly taking some money out of his pocket and handing it to Ted who takes and in return gives him a sundae and a soda. He turns to see Amber heading towards the back and turns towards the gym section and is surprised to see a familiar figure there. The mysterious platinum teen from the day before is there wearing a long-sleeved version of his clothes from before and is finishing picking up his bag when Rick walks up to him.

Rick: Hey man. I didn't think I would see you here so soon.

Teen surprised: Rick? ...oh yeah I ... really took a liking to this place from what I saw of it yesterday and came back for some practice.

Rick: Oh yeah. I would practice with you but I'm busy at the moment.

Teen: That's okay I was just about to leave any way. I'll catch you some other time man.

Rick: Sounds like a plan.

He nods at Rick before turning around and picking up his bag.

Over at the juice bar...

Brianna and Davey are sitting there with Davey sipping his drink while Brianna is close to finishing her sundae.

Brianna: You ready?

Davey: as ready as one can be in this situation.

Brianna: Then do you want to do the honors?

Davey: uhhh what were the numbers again.

Brianna sighing: 555 remember?

Davey: oh yeah. Well here goes nothing.

Davey touches the watch face activating the morpher and then pushes in the numbers 555 and activates the call feature. They both quickly look up when they hear a fain pair of beeps which Amber and Rick also hear. Rick turns around from the direction he was heading in and is surprised when he sees that the Mysterious Teen has his left sleeve rolled up revealing the platinum colored morpher. He slowly looks up at Rick while placing his hand on the watch face and activates it before hitting the enter key and the beeps cease.

Rick: You!?

The teen instead of responding quickly shoulders his bad and runs past Amber and through the exit into the alleyway with Amber and Rick in quick pursuit.

Davey: not what I expected but not really all that surprising which makes it more surprising that I didn't see that coming.

Brianna: Hurry up and follow me!

She grabs Davey and pulls him quite easily into the Alleyway where they are surprised to see that Rick and Amber are in stances and slowly backing up from a large gang of thugs who on the other side of near the alleyway exit is the teen who is looking torn on what to do.

Gang member: Gives us your money kiddies and those fancy wrist watches of yours.

Davey: oh good a fight been needing one of those.

They quickly get next to Rick and Brianna and also enter stances. and watch as the teen begins walking away.

Rick: No wait come back!

Amber: We could use your help.

The teen stops halfway and turns and looks at them before looking down and then running off leaving them with the laughing gangsters who begin advancing on them.

Davey smiling: finally a fight where i don't need to worry about holding back my left hand.

Rick: Don't go too hard on them and we need to catch up with that guy before he gets too far away.

Brianna: I'll take the ones covering the right side of the alley.

Amber: Then I'll take the ones covering the right side of the ally.

All of them together: Bring it on!

They all charge forward surprising the gang members who don't begin reacting until it's too late. Rick leaps towards and kicks of a wall and kicks one gang member across the head while Davey stops a fist aimed towards Brianna and pulls the thugs arm back and Brianna nods her thanks before spin kicking the thug across the head and Davey smiles back before upper cutting another thug and then going back to back Amber who jump kicks a thug in the chest sending him flying backwards into some more and misses hitting Rick who side flips out of the way and karate chops a thug in the back of the head and then blocking a punch from another and smiling before the thug turns behind him and the last thing he sees is Davey's fist getting closer and closer to his face. Brianna and Amber dodge under some bad aimed punches from some thugs and kick their legs out from under them and at the end of the spin they punch them in the stomachs. Davey blocks a downward chop and kicks the thug's leg three times going up the side of the leg and then punching in the face when he falls to his knees. Rick stops a straight punch by grabbing the thug by the wrist and turns and pulls him into a kick to his stomach. Brianna punches a thug twice in the chest before ending it with a spin kick. Amber gets next to Rick who grabs her arm and spins her briefly which allows her to kick two thugs in the face before putting her back down.

Thug: The hell are you people?

Rick: A fighting prodigy!

Amber: A gymnast!

Brianna: Another gymnast!

Davey: A nerd!

One of the gang members behind the group picks up a large brick and prepares to throw it at the back of Rick's head when he is suddenly felled by a powerful blow to the head and everyone turns to see the Mysterious teen standing over him in a stance.

Thug: And who are you supposed to be?

Teen: I'm their friend!

Thug: Oh really and how is that supposed to impress me?

The teen quickly punches one thug across the face before spin kicking two thugs on his other side across the face and then blocking a punch and pulling it skyward and karate chopping him in the side and without looking kick a charging thug behind him in the chest.

Teen: I'm also a fighting prodigy!

Thug: Oh to hell with you people. LET'S RUN BOYS!

Everyone who's not unconscious which makes a small few quickly run out of thealleyway and don't look back at them.

Rick: Don't show yourselves around here again or next time we won't go so easy on you!

They all stay in their fighting stances until the thugs are out of sight before relaxing and walking towards the teen who walks towards them.

Rick: So you're the one who took the morpher from the case?

Teen: That be me all right.

Amber: What were you doing all the way out there?

Teen: I actually was vacationing there with some friends and I saw Rick running through the forest while I was out for a walk and followed him to your campsite. I was going to say hi but I heard you talking about a ship and then these morphers. I saw you put them on and when you ran off I went for a closer look but panicked when I heard you coming back and ran into the forest where I tripped and the morpher landed on my wrist and zapped me and I freaked out and ran.

Davey: yes that is cause for freaking out.

Teen: I was already back home when I got the call from you guys and thought you would do anything to get this back and decided to stay quiet about who I am. I'm sorry if I worried any of you.

Davey: the strange thing was that I was the only one not worried…..well maybe a little worried.

Rick: None of that matters now. What matters is we try and figure out what these things are capable off.

Amber: Now think did your morpher do anything weird since you put it on?

Teen: Well other than the zapping and communicator functions not really. Though I could have sworn I saw something looking at me from the watch face earlier?

Rick: Did it look like some kind of creature?

Teen: Yes actually. It looked likea platinum Bull.

Rick: Something similar happened to me after you took the last morpher. I could have sworn I saw a red horse looking at me for a second.

Brianna: Something similar happened to me while we were on the way back. I could have sworn I saw a purple swan.

Amber: While I was waiting for Rick to get out of the tree I thought I saw an orange lion.

Davey: I was staring at the buttons and not paying much attention to the watch face so I did not notice anything yet.

Rick: Maybe you should look at it now then?

Davey: Instantly looks down and briefly looks at the buttons before gasping when he sees what looks like a white wolf head bearing golden fangs at him and quickly vanishing.

Teen: Are you ok? What did you see?

Amber: It was an animal wasn't it?

Brianna: Was it a wolf like the constellation on your morpher?

Davey: yes but what kind of wolf has gold teeth. It was cool.

Amber: Do ou think they're trying to tell us something?

Teen: What would they be trying to tell us?

Brianna: What do you think it could be?

Rick: No clue. We should talk about this inside at our usual table in t back. I think these guys are waking up.

Everyone nods before going heading to the door past the thugs who are coming along and stop when Rick who is in front of them also stops.

Rick: Also what's your name?

Teen: ...call me Lucas.

Amber: Nice to meet you Lucas.

Rick: That's a cool name.

Lucas: Thanks.

They all resume going through the door and Davey the one in the back doesn't pay attention to where he's stepping and accidentally steps on one of the still down thugs arm and the thug lets out a scream of pain while Davey quickly jumps back surprised and mumbles an apology before quickly stepping over him and looks at him briefly and makes a face at the way the thug is holding his arm before shutting the door.

An few hours later in space...

The skull like ship from before appears out of a worm hole in orbit around the planet earth.

Inside the ship...

Xantol is sitting in his throne looking incredibly impatient until the earth appears on the view screen and immediately rises making a few of the creatures flinch.

Xantol: Finally we have arrived at Earth. Where are the Omni morphers!

Bat creature from before: They appear to have been activated sir and according to what we have on the files we took from Zordon's database they're in some place called Star Gove's city.

Xantol pacing back and forth: BLAST IT!... Bring me the morphers and whoever is wielding them...where is Zordon's ship?

Bat creature: In the forest area nearby. They have set up shielding so we can't teleport directly to it but can teleport to within walking distance.

Xantol: Excellent Vampcu. You will pay for not telling me the morphers secrets when you had the chance zordon. Now Vampcu take a legion of Qumdals to the city and bring me those morphers and send some more Qumdals to the ship and bring me zordon and his pathetic droid.

Voice: Please sire allow me to bring the morphers to you.

Xantol looks to his right and sees a figure wearing black jagged body armor with a blue scar like visor and the helmet of the armor is sunken slightly on the top and is slightly extended in the back with being shaped like an arrow head and is slightly jagged. He wields two black katana like swords with blue designs on the sword and on the elbows, feet, and knees of his armor. Xantol considers this as he sits down before looking back at him.

Xantol: Very well Axtrael you will lead the forces in the city while Vampcu will bring me Zordon.

Vampcu: But sire-

Xantol: SILENCE! ARE YOU CONSIDERING QUESTIONING MY ORDERS VAMPCU?

Vampcu: No sire. Never sire.

Xantol: That's what I thought. Now all of you get out of here and bring me those morphers and Zordon!

The creatures quickly salute before running off down some hallways and Xantol looks at the planet on the screen and extends his clawed hand out and makes a fist in the place of the earth and releasing soul chilling laughter.

A few minutes in the middle of downtown Star Grove city...

Atrexal and the Qumdals zap into existence in the middle of a shopping outside shopping center. Everyone stares at the creatures who slowly take in their surroundings.

Human male: Are they shooting a movie here?

Human kid: I don't see any camera's… maybe it's some kind of advertisement for a game or something.

Atrexal looks at the humans before unsheathing one blade and from his leg he takes out an energy rifle and the Qumdals take out their daggers before also taking out what look like laser handguns.

Axtrexal: ATTACK!

Immediately the Qumdals begin firing and explosions and screams can be heard while Axtrexal laughs.

Meanwhile at The Spot...

The group is now sitting at a their usual table in the back with plates of almost empty food around them with Rick reading from a martial arts catalogue and Amber and Brianna talking about their upcoming gymnastics try outs and Lucas is listening to Davey tell him about how he fixed the Juke box and got them all free soda's for a week. They had talked about the morphers the moment they sat down earlier and decided the only way they could learn the truth about the morphers was to return to the ship crash and ask the robot and this Zordon person and planned to return their the next day. Suddenly the room starts shaking and everyone quickly jumps to their feet and duck as the ceiling lights begin falling along with some of the gym equipment and some tables and chairs.

Lucas: Something tells me this is no ordinary earthquake.

Meanwhile at Zordon's ship…..

Alpha is standing at a console while the ship is shaking back and forth and some systems are sparking.

Alpha: Danger! Danger! It's the big one Zordon! I never thought it would end this way.

Zordon: Calm down Alpha. It's Xantol. He's caught up and is attacking the city looking for the morphers.

Alpha: Oh….AI-YAI-YAI-YAI! What do we do Zordon?

Zordon: Teleport to us the five who have put on the Omni Morphers.

Alpha: Really Zordon? I thought you wanted to observe them more.

Zordon: I did but now they are needed to protect the city.

Alpha: If you say so Zordon...

He walks over to a panel and flips a switch before pressing a button and instantly the console begins humming.

Meanwhile back at The Spot a few second prior...

The group is helping evacuate people out of the spot with Davey and Amber holding open the doors and ushering them out and Rick and Amber and Lucas are guiding people to the doors. Once everyone is through they all get ready to go through the doors only to jump backward when they suddenly explode and glass flies everywhere.

Lucas: What?

Davey: oh holy crap.

Amber: Is everyone okay?

Brianna: I think so...what the heck was that though?

Rick: I don't know but we need to get out of here and fast.

They all begin to make again for the doors only for their morphers to flash their respective colors and they all barely have time to look down before they are turned into a mass of different colored lights with Rick's being red, Davey's being white, Lucas being platinum, Amber's being orange, and Brianna's being purple. They all quickly shoot upwards and vanish right as a certain black armored being walks into The Spot with strange creatures following bind him.

Atraxel: ...Well played Zordon...Qumdals. Keep destroying the city until I return.

With that said he quickly blinks out of the distance and the Qumdals look around confused before swarming back into the streets with explosions being heard.

Elsewhere high above...

The lights that are the 5 teens are soaring through the air at incredible speeds and the ground below appears to be a massive blur. They finally shoot into a ship lying in the middle of the forest and rematerialize spread out on the floor. They all blink as they quickly realize they are no longer moving towards the doors and are now spread out over the floor of an unfamiliar large room that has many panels spread out over the room and a large crystal ball between two panels. in one part of the room stands a large glowing empty tube and some of the lights on the control panels are flashing with some sparks shooting out.

Amber: Huh? What happened?

Davey: well I would have to say we were moved here somehow.

Lucas: But where is here exactly?

Rick walking over and putting his hand on the wall: This place seems really familiar. I think I've been here before.

Briana: Really? Any ideas?

Rick: I can't quite place it-huh?

They all turn as they hear footsteps and turn to see the robot Rick saw from before coming towards them only to trip over a broken piece of the floor and almost fall into Davey who quickly catches him and stands him up.

Rick: I remember you. I saw you outside the ship last night and you were talking about morphers..

Davey looking over the droid: wow you are not designed for speed walking are you?

Droid: Nope I was designed to help Zordon and the rangers.

Lucas: Rangers? What are you talking about?

Amber: Do you mean forest rangers or something?

Droid: Hmmmmm maybe?

Davey: does it have to do with the morphers.

Droid: Nope. It has to do with the Omni Morphers. I helped make them along with Zordon. I can also make apple pie...

The droid suddenly walks off talking about different pies until he briefly sparks and begins talking about muffins and vanishes from view with zaps being heard from the hallway.

Amber: What a strange robot...

Brianna: I think he's broken.

Rick: He seemed a lot more normal when I saw him last night...and less sparky...

Behind them the tune glows and inside it appears a large face that they don't immediately notice due to waiting to see if the droid will come back.

Face: Greetings humans.

They all slowly turn around and see the face and are immediately startled with Davey and Brianna staring wide eyed at the face while Rick though surprised and startled slowly steps closer.

Rick: So...who are you supposed to be? This Zordon guy I've been hearing so much about?

Face: That is indeed I?

Amber: Why are you...uh...you know?

Davey: ….Cool…I think….

Brianna: Why do you look like that?

Zordon: I am a multi-dimensional being stuck in a time warp my dear and the robot you met earlier is Alpha 8. Please forgive him as he was damaged when teleporting you here but he should have himself repaired within a few minutes.

Lucas: Excuse me...but where is here exactly?

Zordon: We are within my ship which is currently residing in the forest area you humans call Star woods.

Amber: Right...why are we here exactly?

Zordon: I have brought you all here in order to save the planet from the alien conqueror Xantol and his armies of monsters and Qumdals.

Amber: Oh is that all?

They all look each other in great disbelief with Zordon and some of the others unaware that Rick and Davey are having a quiet private conversation in the back about the likeliness of what Zordon is saying and with each question Rick asks to Davey he receives a no with Davey labeling some of them as impossible. Rick nods at Davey who scratches his head and glances out of the hallway to where he sees Alpha walking repeatedly into the wall while muttering facts about cakes and ovens making him question alien engineering if any of this was true.

Rick: Excuse me...mr. Zordon sir...but if we're going to save the planet how exactly are we going to do that without any powers?

Lucas: That is a pretty good answer.

Amber: We're just teenagers.

Brianna: How do we not know that wasn't all some cheap special effects and we were drugged and brought here while sleeping?

As she says this they all think about the ways they could have been drugged and brought here with Rick questioning his water and Davey thinking he knows why his soda tasted so weird to him now.

Zordon: Ah Disbelievers.

Rick: Well how can we not thinking you're just not some aliens trying to punk a bunch of us earthlings?

Davey: man I'm thirsty now also Rick is right.

Amber: I say we get out of here now guys. This is all creeping me out.

Brianna: Everyone is probably wondering where we are too.

Zordon: Wait. If more belivable truth is what you need then take a look to the viewing globe and see the truth.

Davey: globe? Oh that thing.

They all turn and walk over to the glove which shows the image of a demonic creature which they presume to be Xantol who is sitting on a throne with creatures running around him and has similar smaller beings running around on some planet attacking everything in sight.

Zordon: Those creatures you are seeing are Xantol's grunt forces and are called Qumdals and the creatures you are seeing are his soldiers that command the Qumdals. He is seeking the Omni Morphers on your wrists in order to remove any potential obstacle he has.

Lucas: Omni? That's Latin right?

Amber: Yeah it means All.

Zordon: Correct you all are. They are called Omni due to as power rangers you will all work together as a single beacon of hopes and save the universe.

Rick: Power Rangers? Sounds like some kids show.

Davey: I like the name.

Rick: I do have to admit it does have a nice ring to it.

Zordon: As power Rangers you will be part of an elite team who each will draw extraordinary power from the creatures at the heart of what you call constellations.

Brianna: Constellations? Like the Pegasus and the wolf and the Taurus?

Zordon: Exactly?

Suddenly all their morphers flash and some of the keys highlight in a specific order which create 515.

Rick: What was that?

Zordon: The code needed to access the powers given to you by the morphers. After entering this code you will morph into a power ranger.

Brianna: Morph? What does that mean?

Davey: to change.

Brianna: Oh. That does make sense.

Zordon: As power Rangers you will gain great power and command a fleet of giant fighting machines called Zords which will be of great use to you as you fight Xantol's monsters due to being able to combine and forming the Omni Megazord.

Amber: That seems a little far out there.

Zordon: Rick... you are Kind and Powerful and insightful and will command the Pegasus zord and will be leader of the Power Rangers Omni Warriors.

Rick: Wait what?

Zordon: Davey... you are intelligent and strong willed and will command The Wolf zord and be second in command of the team.

Davey: wolf Zord?

Zordon: Amber...you are graceful and understanding and will command the Leo zord.

Amber: But...

Zordon: Lucus... You are proud and reliable and will command the Taurus zord.

Lucus: Huh?

Zordon: Finally Brianna...you are trustworthy and swift and will command the swan zord.

Brianna: Wait...

Zordon: Like you the zords also possess great potential and are the symbol of your powers.

Lucus: Hold up for a second. This is getting just way too far out there how can you expect us to think any of this is real? Listen ...Zordon. It's been fun and all but I have to go now.

Brianna: Same here.

Amber: Goodbye.

Davey: uhhh I'm going to follow them i want to see more of this ship…if it is a ship.

They all begin to go except for Rick who looks up at Zordon for a few moments before following the others out of the room and towards the hole in the ship and passes Alpha on the way out who seems to have repaired himself.

Alpha: So sorry about that before...wait where are you all going? Zordon what happened?

Zordon: I overwhelmed them and came on to strong.

Alpha: Ai-yai-yai-yai! Without them how will we stop Xantol?

Zordon: Do not worry Alpha for I think they will see the way of things and their destinies very soon.

Outside the ship...

Everyone is standing around the exit except for Rick who once again above the hole trying to remember the way back to the camp site so they can find their way to the road.

Lucas: How's it going up there?

Brianna: Any idea which direction we should head in?

Rick looking over the woods: Not really. It was really storming last night. Plus it's all dark now. But I would have to say somewhere in that direction.

He points his finger out over the forest and everyone turns around and sighs when they think about all the walking they'll have to do to get back to town.

Amber: Would it have been too much trouble to give us a ride back to town?

Davey: maybe?

Rick sliding down the side of the ship: Either way we should head back now or else people will start to worry.

Brianna: This will take forever!

They all sigh in agreement at Brianna's words before setting off into the wilderness in what they hope is the right direction towards the former campsite and then the road.

Half an hour later...

The teens are standing around a rocky area with a small stream running through the middle and high cliffs on both sides.

Amber: Now we're lost...

Rick: We're not lost...just took a little detour...i think...

Davey: nice view though.

Lucas: Maybe we should have asked for directions from Zordon...

Rick begins to reply when they all suddenly hear a great number of footsteps and a strangely deep sounding voice.

Voice: Ohhhh! Would it have been too much to ask for a damn map to the ship? We've been wondering around for hours!

They look up as the foots steps and voice get closer and up above from the bushes emerges a strange bat like creature in gold armor and a bunch of the Qumdol things they saw on Zordon's globe.

Creature: What humans!? Here!?

They all stare in shock at each other for what seems like ages before one one of the Qumdol's says something to the creature who looks down at their wrists and begins laughing upon seeing the morphers.

Davey: oh great a fight and this time i do not want too.

Creature: too bad for you. If I kill you all and bring Xantol the morphers along with destroying Zordon then Xantol will be most pleased with me and might make me a lord...lord Vampcu...has a nice ring to it...what are you fools standing around for? ATTACK!

He holds a large silver fang like sword in the air and the Qumdols immediately flip down to the teen's level and everyone gets into stances.

Rick: Let's get em!

Everyone charges and things immediately go downhill. Davey tries to punch one in the face only for it to duck and grab him around the waist and surprisingly lift him up and throw him at two qumdols who catch him and grab his arms and legs and begin swinging him back and forth at an increasing speed before letting go and throwing him and he hits the ground hard and roll a few feet before stopping himself and slowly gets to a sitting position and watches as Amber tries to kick a qumdol only for it to catch her leg and spin throw her at Davey who gasps as she crashes into him. Lucas is going to kick a creature in the head when suddenly his foot is kicked out from under him and he begins to fall backwards when a qumdol catches him and restrains his arms while another one rushes towards him and he tries to kick it away only for it to catch his feet and the Qumdols begin going around in circles until they swing him to the other down teens who he crashes into. Brianna is blocking attacks from a qumdol who easily catches her punch and pulls her forward and grabs her by the waist and begins spinning in circles before slinging her out by her legs and keeping up the spin a few times before tossing her into a rising Davey. Rick has both his arms restrained by two Qumdol's and is kicking away any who tries to rush at him from the front or back. He breaks free of one and quick kicks one in the head before his foot is caught before it has touched the ground again and he is lifted off the ground when another grabs his arm and throws him into the others who don't even try to stand at this point.

Amber: They're too tough for us.

Lucas: There's a lot more of them then there are of us.

Brianna: What do we do?

Davey: Are these really what that Zordon guy was talking about?

Rick: It looks like it…if they're real then that must mean…..

Rick looks at Davey who looks back confused at first before a look of understanding comes across his face and they both look at their wrists.

Davey: Do you think it will work?

Rick: If those things are real then these must be too.

Amber: What are you guys talking about?

Davey: If Xantol and his forces are real than the morphers are too.

Lucas: I think I get where you two are heading with this and I'm in.

Brianna: What?

Rick: Zordon said these morphers would give us the power to stop Xantol and his forces and I say it's time we use them!

Amber: I get it now and I'm with you.

Brianna: Me two.

Everyone leaps to their feet and face the approaching Xantol forces.

Rick: Ready!?

Others: Ready!

Rick: Its Morphin Time!

Vampcu: What are you all mumbling about over their?

They all brings their wrist up to chest level and quickly puts one foot back and crosses their arms before placing their hands on the morphers which glows red for Rick, White for Davey, Platinum for Lucas, Orange for Amber, and Purple for Brianna and then hit the glowing keys 515. For Rick after typing in the code the watch face glows red and then springs out slightly and spins creating a red color swirl around Rick and he is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into a unique looking suit. The suit has red feet, and is black starting at ankles and goes all the way up to the beginning of the abdomen, it has a belt which is teal and carries a short sword with a black blade and red handle with a gold guard on his left hips and the buckle is shaped like an upside down golden triangle with a smaller upright red triangle inside it. The knees are red and the chest is almost completely red except for an upside down and separated golden triangle which covers most of the upper chest and on the arms. The shoulders down to the elbows are black and the forearms are red with the hands being black and with the fingers being red. On the back of the hands are red lines that form a red O and the neck of the suit is black. His head is quickly covered by red energy and when it dissipates he is wearing a red helmet with golden lines going from the top to the back and his face is visible in the front through an open circle in the Helmet. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with a red flash becomes one while behind him the Pegasus constellation can be seen as red stars. For Davey after typing in the code the watch face glows white and then springs out slightly and spins creating a white color swirl around Davey and he is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into a unique looking suit. The suit has white feet, and is black starting at ankles and goes all the way up to the beginning of the abdomen, it has a belt which is teal and carries a short sword with a black blade and white handle on his left hips and the buckle is shaped like an upside down golden triangle with a smaller upright white triangle inside it. The knees are white and the chest is almost completely white except for an upside down and separated golden triangle which covers most of the upper chest and on the arms. The shoulders down to the elbows are black and the forearms are white with the hands being black with the fingers being white. On the back of the hands are white lines that form a white O and the neck of the suit is black. His head is quickly covered by white energy and when it dissipates he is wearing a white helmet with golden lines going from the top to the back and his face is visible in the front through an open circle in the Helmet. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with a white flash becomes one while behind him the wolf constellation can be seen as white stars. For Lucas after typing in the code the watch face glows platinum and then springs out slightly and spins creating a platinum color swirl around Lucas and he is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into a unique looking suit. The suit has platinum colored feet, and is black starting at ankles and goes all the way up to the beginning of the abdomen, it has a belt which is teal and carries a short sword with a black blade and platinum handle with a gold guard on his left hips and the buckle is shaped like an upside down golden triangle with a smaller upright platinum triangle inside it. The knees are platinum and the chest is almost completely platinum except for an upside down and separated golden triangle which covers most of the upper chest and on the arms. The shoulders down to the elbows are black and the forearms are platinum with the hands being black and with the fingers being platinum. On the back of the hands are platinum lines that form a platinum O and the neck of the suit is black. His head is quickly covered by platinum energy and when it dissipates he is wearing a platinum helmet with golden lines going from the top to the back and his face is visible in the front through an open circle in the Helmet. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with a platinum flash becomes one while behind him the Taurus constellation can be seen behind him as platinum stars. For Amber after typing in the code the watch face glows Orange and then springs out slightly and spins creating an Orange color swirl around Amber and she is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into a unique looking suit. The suit has orange colored feet, and is black starting at ankles and goes all the way up the legs and vanishes into a black mini skirt with orange lining and continues to the beginning of the abdomen, it has a belt which is teal and carries a short sword with a black blade and orange handle with a gold guard on her left hips and the buckle is shaped like an upside down golden triangle with a smaller upright Orange triangle inside it. The knees are orange and the chest is almost completely orange except for an upside down and separated golden triangle which covers most of the upper chest and on the arms. The shoulders down to the elbows are black and the forearms are orange with the hands being black and with the fingers being orange. On the back of the hands are orange lines that form a orange O and the neck of the suit is black. Her head is quickly covered by orange energy and when it dissipates she is wearing an orange helmet with golden lines going from the top to the back and her face is visible in the front through an open circle in the helmet. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with an orange flash becomes one while behind her the Leo constellation can be seen behind her as Orange stars. For Brianna after typing in the code the watch face glows Purple and then springs out slightly and spins creating an Orange color swirl around Brianna and she is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into a unique looking suit. The suit has Purple colored feet, and is black starting at ankles and goes all the way up the legs and vanishes into a black mini skirt with purple lining and continues to the beginning of the abdomen, it has a belt which is teal and carries a short sword with a black blade and purple handle with a gold guard on her left hips and the buckle is shaped like an upside down golden triangle with a smaller upright purple triangle inside it. The knees are purple and the chest is almost completely purple except for an upside down and separated golden triangle which covers most of the upper chest and on the arms. The shoulders down to the elbows are black and the forearms are purple with the hands being black and with the fingers being purple. On the back of the hands are purple lines that form an purple O and the neck of the suit is black. Her head is quickly covered by purple energy and when it dissipates she is wearing an purple helmet with golden lines going from the top to the back and her face is visible in the front through an open circle in the helmet. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with an purple flash becomes one while behind her the swan constellation can be seen behind her as purple stars.

Rick jerking his arms out and then crossing them before getting bringing them out to his sides and swirling them until one arm is down at his side and angled away from him while the other is up above and angled forwards and quickly crossing his arms again and angling them both upwards: Red Pegasus Ranger!

Davey standing in a boxer like pose does a left then a right punch and he stops moving with his left fist next to his head and his right fist straight out in front of him: White Wolf Ranger!

Lucas bringing his hands together in a close clap and quickly putting one hand on the ground and the other in the air before getting into a fighting stance: Platinum Taurus Ranger!

Amber bringing her arms in a clockwise direction and stopping half way before also getting into a stance: Orange Leo Ranger!

Brianna putting her hands in the air at angles and raising one knee before also getting into a stance: Purple Swan Ranger!

Rangers taking out their sword with Rick holding his vertically and both the platinum and white rangers holding theirs at an angle and the orange and purple holding theirs to their sides: Power Rangers Omni Warriors!

Rick looking down at himself: Wow it actually worked!

Davey: hmmm strange no wedgie.

Lucas flexing: It fits like a dream. Wow!

Amber lightly spinning and looking down at herself: Not such a bad design choice.

Brianna opening and closing her hands: I feel like I could lift an entire super-sized boulder.

Lucas: Who wants to have a boulder throwing contest? One who throws the farthest gets a paid dinner at The Spot of their choice.

Amber: Really? We just get these high tech suits and that's the first thing that comes to your mind?

Lucas: You're right. My bad.

Davey: uhhh guys we still have the Qumdol's to take care of….

they all look forward to see Rick walking towards Vampcu and quickly fallow his lead and also walk forwards with all the Qumdols backing up far behind Vampcu.

Vampcu: Uhhhhh uh oh.

Rick: Let's take em out!

Rangers: Right!

They all take out thier swords once more and grip them and they flood with different colored energy before becoming longswords.

Vampcu: ARGH! Retreat! Retreat to the city! Count your selfs lucky this time rangers!

With that said the monsters quickly vanish into thin air leaving the rangers looking at each other.

Rick: Don't think it will be that easy Vampcu! Zordon we need a lift!

Back in the ship...

Zordon: Teleport them to Star Grove City Alpha.

Alpha: You got it Zordon.

He hits some buttons on the console from before and they all lok back at the globe.

At the clearing...

The rangers stand still as they transform into red, white, platinum, orange, and purple masses of light and shoot through the air and faster than a blink are in the middle of the city with fires and Qumdols everywhere and people running and screaming.

Amber stepping forward and looking around: Oh no...look at the city...

Rick making a fist: It's worse than I thought.

Davey: they need a beat down.

Lucas: And we're going be the ones delivering it!

Rick: Time to show em why we're called the power rangers!

Everyone splits with Rick immediately slashing through two Qumdols with his sword before punching one in the chest and sending it into some more who fall backwards.

Rick twirling his sword once: If you can't handle the heat then get out of the way!

Davey punches one Qumdol in the knee and blocks a downward strike and palm strikes it in the chest and knocks it back and then slices up through one Qumdol's chest and then down through another's.

Davey briefly making a fist: YEAH!

The platinum ranger slashes through one Qumdol's chest and then ducks under a kick from another and slices up through its stomach and arm and he then back kicks another one to a wall where it impacts and bounces off into another who falls toward the platinum ranger and is uppercuted into the air and lands on some more.

Lucas: Now this is what I call a raging party!

Amber kicks one in front of her then kicks another to her side and slashes one across the chest and spins slashes through 3 more.

Amber: I could get used to this.

Brianna leaps into the air and lands and leaps of one with a kick and spins through the air briefly with her sword out and slices through a number of Qumdol's before landing.

Brianna: Now that was a major rush.

Up above on a building Vampcu and Atraxel are watching the Rangers cut through the Qumdol forces until there are almost none left.

Vampcu: Damn you rangers! Oh lord Xantol isn't going to get over this anytime soon.

Atrexal: Thanks to your blunder I'm going to get in trouble as well...though here is a way we might come out on top yet...

Vampcu: What? What is it?

Atrexal: ...YOU TAKE ON THE RANGERS YOURSELF!

Vampcu: What?

Atrexal quickly throws Vampcu off the building and he almost impacts the ground before he manages to flap his wings and hover and then land. The rangers look over as Rick slices the last Qumdol across the chest and see Vampcu shaking his fist up in the air at something high above.

Rick: Well if it isn't Campcu.

Vampcu: Huh? That's not my name!

Amber: He's right. I'm pretty sure his name is Kampcu.

Vampcu: That's not it either!

Lucas: Looks like a Lampcu to me.

Vampcu: What!?

Davey: whaaaa?

Vampcu: Why you damn humans are going to pay for this!

He draws his sword charges forward with surprising speed towards the group who barely react in time.

Lucas diving out of the way: Woah!

Brianna leaping away: Look out!

Rick: I'll take you on Campcu!

Rick raises his blade and the two swords collide and Rick slides backwards a ways before finally stopping the surprisingly powerful Vampcu.

Davey: Dang though why did you not attack us instead of the having the Qumdol's attack. you do not seem very intelligent.

Vampcu roars before removing one hand from his sword and swiftly backhanding the white ranger to the ground with small amounts of sparks flying.

Amber: Davey!

Vampcu: Hahahahahahah!

Rick: Hey! You're gonna pay for that!

Rick maneuvers the blades to the side and backhands Vampcu across the face making him stagger back a few feet and he quickly recovers and grabs an approaching Amber around the throat and throws her into Brianna and they slide a few feet on the ground until stopping next to Lucas who looks down at them before raising his sword up and holding it up and to the right of his head while pointing it forward charges only to be hit with the flat side of Vampcu's sword and sent crashing into a bench with a small amount of sparks flying.

Vampcu: Looks like you rangers aren't all your cracked up to be! Heahahahah!

Rick rushes forward trying to slice through his chest only for his sword to be knocked of course with one swing from Vampcu's sword and is quickly grabbed by the throat with one hand and easily lifted off the ground.

Vampcu: Time to put an end to the power rangers before they even truly began.

Rick choking out the words: That's... what ...you think...but my friends...and I...DONT GO DOWN SO EASILY!

Behind him Davey rises and swings at him with his sword and Vampcu quickly releases Rick who lands on one knee and watches as Vampcu back steps out of the sword swings and is almost decapitated by a charging Lucas and jumps out of the way just in time and hovers a way a bit and maneuvers out of the way just in time to avoid a leaping Amber and Brianna. He watches as the rangers regroup down below and snarls at how he was so easily surprised.

Rick: We need a strategy here guys. He's too strong to just wing it.

Alpha's voice: You do rangers!

Davey: what?

They all look around wildly looking trying to spot the little droid and stop when they realize the noise is coming from Rick's morpher and huddle around him.

Lucas: Alpha?

Alpha: Hello Lucas. I'm talking to you by keying into the morphers communications network so now we can talk without you having to contact us first.

Amber: That's great Alpha.

Rick: It sure is. Now what can you tell us about having more weapons?

Alpha: Each of you has their own signature weapon that your Omni swords transform into.

Brianna: So that' what these things are called?

Lucas: How do we access the weapons Alpha?

Alpha: Well for the first summoning you have to will it to happen but afterwards it will happen on voice command.

Davey: Cool.

Amber: We better do this fast because I don't think he's going to wait forever.

Rick: Right. Let's do this guys.

They all quickly getting into a line starting from the left with Amber, followed by Davey, Rick, Lucas, and Brianna. They all hold their omniwords out in long sword mode and hold them straight out in front of them and everything goes silent around them. Slowly different colored light appears around the Omni swords and with each second gets more and more intense until they change into completely new weapons. Rick is holding a long pole staff with Black ends that cover a bit of the staff before small golden rings with smaller dark gold triangles on them appear while getting closer to the middle with the rest being red. Davey is holding a large Ax that is mostly white with the side of the Ax having three black Triangles in a line. Lucas is holding a platinum bow that is mostly platinum colored except for the ends beings black and having a gold string. Amber is holding orange claw gloves with the claws being golden and the front and back of the glove being a black V with a golden upside down triangle inside the V. Brianna is holding a long purple whip with the handle being black while the whip itself is purple with a gold end and has black triangles going down the whip.

Amber looking at the claws: Wow...I have Leo claws!

Lucas holding it up: I've got a bolt bow. Wow this looks awesome.

Brianna: I've got a cyclone whip. Wow it's long.

Davey: cool! A divider Ax.

Rick spinning his staff: Awesome. I have a Power Staff.

Vampcu: Uhhhhhhhhh...This doesn't look good for me.

Rick: For once we agree on something Campcu.

Vampcu: Hmph. I'll let you go today Rangers but next time won't be so different.

He attempts to fly away only to for Brianna's whip to wrap around his legs and slam him into the ground which he bounces off into the air where Amber rushes forward and while passing him and claw marks appear in his armor and his face and he screams in pain until he touches back down. He quickly rises back to his feet and is beginning to flap his wings when he realizes Davey is next to him with his axe on his shoulders and staring at the creature's wings.

Vampcu: You wouldn't...

Davey Looks down at him briefly before swinging the axe down and in one swing cuts through his wings.

Davey: I did.

Davey quickly backflips away while Rick steps forward with his power staff and holds it at his side pointed towards Vampcu.

Rick: Time to show this thing off!

He plunges the staff forward and it surprisingly increases in length and hits Vampcu in the chest sending him flying backwards into a wall which cracks from the impact. Rick repeats the attack again and with each hit Vampcu is pushed further and further into the wall until he eventually is pushed all the way through. Despite all this abuse he manages to rise back to his feet and walk a few steps forward and is barely able to hold his sword up.

Vampcu: That won't be enough to destroy me.

Lucas stepping forward: We're not done quite yet. Now it's my turn.

He raises his bow and pulls on the golden string and an arrow of golden energy forms and he promptly fires it and it hits Vampcu straight in the chest and explodes on contact. When the smoke clears Vampcu is reaching towards them while red and black energy crackles around him and groans as he falls backwards and explodes.

Brianna: Huh?

Davey: HOLY CRAP!

Rick: Is that supposed to happen?

Lucas: What kind of creature does that when they die?

Amber: ...Hey guys we just saved the city from an alien invasion!

Davey: YEAH!

Rick: We did it!

Lucas: Yeah!

Brianna: We're heroes!

Everyone immediately begins celebrating with Davey and Lucas double high fiving each other and Rick hugs Amber and swings her off the ground while Brianna is clapping and cheering their victory.

Meanwhile up in space...

Xantol is gripping the arms of his throne in pure rage with dents appearing and crunching noises being heard while he watches the power rangers celebrate on the view screen.

Xantol with his visor glowing red: That fool Vampcu! Not only did he not bring me Zordon but he also let those damn humans Morph when he was winning! That fool has embarrassed me and my army! Lucky for that stupid idiot I have "that" or else he wouldn't get a second chance!

He taps his sword against the floor and from the button emerges a blood red targeting stick with a black button and on the screen appears the exact spot where Vampcu was destroyed. He hits the button and from the ship emerges a beam of red and black light that shoots towards the earth.

In Star Grove city...

The rangers are still celebrating when suddenly a red and black beam hits the spot Vampcu exploded on and the ground begins shaking.

Davey: uhhhh whats that?

Rick: I'm betting this isn't a natural earth quake either.

From the spot of the explosion Vampcu appears whole and uninjured and begins laughing as he begins increasing in size and is the size of a giant and towers over most of the buildings in the city.

Rick: Now that is one huge monster...

Davey: he's still ugly though.

Brianna: How are we supposed to fight something like that?

Amber: He's way to big.

Lucas: What do we do Rick?

Rick: ...

Rick looks down at his morpher and tries to think of any way they can take down the giant Vampcu but keeps drawing a blank until the thought of Zordon telling them about their role's in the universe sparks something.

Rick holding his morpher up: Alpha! We need the zords now!

Alpha: Just call on them and they will come to you.

Rick: Right. Here goes nothing...Omni Zords shine down!

From the starry skies above certain stars shine and glow different colors and soon are in the shape of a Pegasus, wolf, bull, lion, and a swan. Suddenly in front of the stars forms a bright vortex of swirling colors and releasing large robot like creatures. One is a large Red and black winged horse that has a red face with yellow eyes and a black torso and most of its legs are black except for the hooves which are red and the knees are golden. The wings are mostly black except for the boney part of the wings which is red and the feathers are gold except for the very tip of the feathers which are white and the tail of the zord is gold. Another is a large white wolf with a white head and yellow eyes. the wolfs teeth are gold in color and the legs are black with the paws being white. The tail is also white with slight gold on the end. There are black lines going down the wolfs back with gold one's going down the back of its head. There are also curved gold lines going down its legs. Another looks like a large platinum bull with a platinum colored head with green eyes with the horns being gold and the torso being almost completely Platinum except around the middle of the body where to the back it becomes black with a platinum tail with a black end. The legs are also golden with the knees being black and hooves being platinum. Another looks like a large Orange Lion that is mostly orange except for its paws which golden and the tail which was black with the end being orange. The head was almost completely orange except for the mouth which showed golden teeth and green eyes. The torso is mostly orange except for the sides which are black and cover the beginnings of the legs. Finally the last one looks like a a large purple swan that has a purple body with a black region around its yellow eyes and the beak is a metallic silver color. The wings of the swan are black with golden feathers and the feet are also golden and on black wings are purple lines that go between the black and gold feathers.

Rick: Wow. My Pegasus zord looks awesome!

Davey: uhhhhhh dang!

Amber: They look really strong.

Brianna: With these we can win for sure!

Lucas: This is totally going to rock!

Rick: Alpha!? How do we control these things?

Alpha: Leap towards their heads and you will be pulled inside them to a cockpit that you will be able to access a console and control them.

Rick: Sounds like a plan. Ready?

Davey: ready

Amber: Ready

Lucas: Ready

Brianna: Ready

Rick: Then here we go!

They all face their respective zords and leap high into the air and are pulled into the zord by differently colored portals of energy. Rick's zord interior is almost completely red except for a floating metal sphere in front of him that is red with two hand sized patches of glowing black.

Rick putting his hands on the black patches: Amazing.

Davey's zord interior is dominated almost completely by white except for a floating metal sphere in front of him that is white with two hand sized patches of glowing black.

Davey putting his hands on the black patches: nice.

Inside Lucas's zord it is mostly platinum colored except for a floating sphere of platinum that has two black glowing hand sized patches.

Lucas putting his hands on the patches: Far out!

Amber's zord interior is dominated by almost completely orange except for a floating sphere that is orange except for two glowing black hand shaped patches.

Amber putting her hands on the patches: Now this is totally cool!

Brianna's zord interior is mostly purple except for a floating purple sphere with glowing black hand shaped patches.

Brianna putting her hands on the patches: I could get used to this!

Rick: Alpha. How do these control's work?

Alpha: You control the zords mentally as long as you're touching the spheres inside them.

Davey: how does that work?

Alpha: Imagine the zords limbs as your own and move them like you would a hand or foot.

Rick: Sounds simple enough...

Brianna: Davey watch what you're doing!

The white wolf zord is walking across the city and coming closer and closer to stepping on The Spot but Davey quickly follows Alpha's advice and wills it to stop which it does just one step away.

Davey nervous: hahaha...ugh.

Amber: That was a close one.

Brianna: One more step and we would have needed a new hangout.

Vampcu: What are you foolish humans doing and what are those things?

Rick: I almost forgot about you Campcu. Now that we have these there's no way we can lose. Let's get him guys!

The zords begin to move towards Vampcu only to be stopped by Alpha's voice.

Alpha: STOP! You're no match for him unless you combine to create the Omni Megazord!

Davey: omni what?

Amber: Zordon said that before back on the ship. He said the zords could combine into that Omni Megazord thing.

Lucas: How do we do that?

Alpha: Just concentrate in your mind's eye on a thought of combining your powers into one colossal force.

Rick: That doesn't sound so hard.

Davey: for us it might be….

Brianna: We never know until we try right?

Lucas: Right!

Rick: Let's give it a shot guys!

Other Rangers: Right!

They all focus in their minds eye of combining their powers into one massive warriors and the zords suddenly stop moving and Vampcu tilts his head in confusion and begins to laugh only to stop when something begins happening. The Pegasus Zord separates from it wings and folds its limbs into its front torso along with its head which turns to the side before entering and another more human head comes out of its back and has more human features with a silver mouth with lips and yellow eyes and a white area around them. The Purple swan zord pulls its neck into its torso before folding its head into its chest and combining with the back of the Pegasus zord with its wings integrating completely into the megazords back. The Leo zord ejects its paws before folds its front limbs along with its head into itself and extends a metal small metal component out of the space the limbs briefly occupied. The other limbs recede into itself slightly while the wolf zord separates down the middle and the top of the head separates revealing some more workings that extend out words and form what look like boots while the remaining limbs from the lion ease down onto it and mechanism from both shoot out and overlap each other before interlocking. The orange lion then overlaps with the Pegasus zord and mechanisms overlap each other before interlocking and becoming the zords chest. Finally the Taurus zord horns separate from the units head before the entire zord separates and begins extending outwards until it has the appearance of what looks like arms missing their hands and connects with the metal components sticking out of the sides of the lion and interlock over each other. The 4 paws from the lion connect in pairs of two against each other before they are what now looks like two pair of paws slapping each other before the paws interlock with each other and ease their way into the empty space at the end of the arms and while sinking in the claws separate by moving backwards and turning around before resting against the side of the zords arms and out from their previous place emerges a pair of large silver hands. Up above the top of the wolf zords head eases onto the top of the still building zords head and before it lands from within it extends pieces of black metal that go downwards to the heads neck before interlocking. The top of the Taurus zord head and before it lands it also extends black metal that while heading down also heads up and completely covers everything except the horn while the metal extending downwards lands on top of the wolf's head and interlocks with that before finally the Pegasus swords wings connect with the megazords back and the process completes. During this all the rangers are moved throughout the combining zords and end up next to Rick in a large console room with the rooms color shifting constantly between their colors while the sphere's don't. The setup of the spheres is with Rick being in the center and slightly ahead of the others and Davey on his right and slightly behind him and on his right Lucas is slightly behind him and on Lucas right is Amber who is slightly behind him and Brianna is slightly behind Davey.

Rick: We did it guys!

Davey: awesome!

Amber: This is incredible!

Lucas: I bet we can deliver all kind of beat downs to Vampcu with this.

Brianna: Time for a little test drive right Rick?

Rick: Right Brianna. Let's take him out guys!

The megazord immediately begins circling Vampcu who looks like he has no idea what's going on before joining in with the circling.

Vampcu: I can't wait to tear into that robot thing and eat you all.

Davey: I would like to see you try!

Rick: Knowing us you'd probably just get a bad stomach ache that won't go away. Now Vampcu we're going to show you why you shouldn't mess with Earthlings!

The megazord charges forward and knocks aside Vampcu's sword and punches him in the chest twice and Vampcu backs up in pain before swinging his sword and landing a few strikes against their chest with large amounts of sparks flying. He goes for another swing and the zord moves out of the way and knocks his sword hand forward and when he takes a step past the megazord it quickly punches him in the chest while passing and Vampcu groans in pain before swinging his sword again and landing a large number of hit on them with sparks flying everywhere.

Davey: okay hand against sword not going well…

Rick: Your right but we don't- Look out!

Vampcu comes at them again and manages to land two strikes across the megazord's chest before they punch him away to the ground which the creature rises from and leaps at the zord and kicks it using both feet hard in the chest causing the zord to back up while serious amounts of sparks fly.

Brianna: Rick this is bad. We're taking a lot of damage and we're hardly damaging him.

Rick: If only we had a sword or something. Alpha does the megazord have any weapons?

Alpha: The sword of Orion is the megazord's most helpful weapon. Just say it's name and it will appear.

Rangers: Right! Come out… Sword of Orion!

In the night sky appears what looks like a falling star which soon takes the shap of a large black handled sword with a blue blade and crashes into the ground near the zord's feet blade down and the zord grabs it in its right hand and golden energy pulsates around it as its pulled out of the ground and held up high.

Davey looking at the weapon: ohhh that's shiny.

Rick: Looks like this baby has some serious edge to it. Let's see which is tougher Vampcu! Your sword or ours!

Vampcu: You're on!

The two swing their swords against each other's and the sword of Orion cut's through Vampcu's sword like its not even their and also across his chest and they go for a quick double slash and make another one and makes an X on his chest.

Vampcu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU HUMANS WILL PAY FOR THAT!

Lucas: Not likely ugly!

Rick: Let's finish it up!

The rangers hold their Orion sword up and it is covered with blue energy which releases blue brief bolts of power.

Rangers: STAR SLASH!

The zord swings the weapon down and it hits Vampcu dead on and he is again covered with black and red energy before exploding in a large series of explosions.

Davey snapping his fingers: Boom!

Rick giving themselves a thumbs up and Vampcu a thumbs down: Humanity one and Monsters zero!

Amber: That was so cool!

Lucas: We totally rock.

Brianna: I bet Xantol is furious where ever he is right now!

Meanwhile on a nearby building...

Atraxel: Well you may have not destroyed the rangers but at least i don't have to deal with you and look at your ugly mug anymore...Hehehehehehahahahahahahah!

With that said he quickly vanishes into the air leaving no trace behind.

Meanwhile on Xantol's ship...

The throne is now completely destroyed and bodies of Qumdol's are everywhere with Xantol standing right in front of the view screen.

Xantol looking at the megazord on the viewscreen: Not only does he fail to destroy the rangers but he gave them time to figure out their powers! ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH THAT FOOL DESERVED TO DIE FOR THAT LEVEL OF INCOMPETENCE! I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU ONE DAY RANGERS!

Xantol holds his fist in the air while yelling and once done replacement Qumdol's rush inside and take the place of the former bridge crew and even bring in a replacement throne for Xantol who promptly sits down.

Xantol: ...take me to this planet's moon...I feel we may be here a while and I want a place with a view...

The Qumdol's all nod and begin pressing buttons on the console's and within a few minutes are on the moon's surface and the ship appears to be changing shape until it is a large demonic looking palace and is mostly black with a red tint and has many towers.

A few minutes later on Zordons ship...

The rangers are all standing around with their helmets off and under their arms while looking at the viewing globe which is showing their battle from earlier from start to finish.

News reporter: Star Grove City was saved tonight from an invasion of an unknown source thanks to the group calling themselves power rangers who displayed all kinds of powers and ability and lare robotic machines that destroyed an enormous alien creature in downtown. Whoever they are it is known without a doubt that if they hadn't appeared that none of us would be here right now to tell the tale.

With this the globe turns off and the rangers turn to face Zordon who looks down at them while Alpha watches from next to him.

Zordon: Congratulations on a job well done. Now that you have become power rangers you must follow 3 basic rules or lose the protection of the power. first never use your power for personal gain, second never escalate a battle until Xantol forces you and third, keep your identity secret and no one may know you are a power ranger.

Davey: awwwww we have to be secret?

Lucas: Wait just a second...don't we get a say in this?

Brianna: Hey Zordon?

Zordon: Yes Brianna?

Brianna: I'm not sure we're truly up for this...I mean most of that was just luck wasn't it?

Zordon: Luck had nothing to do with it...the five of you have come together to form a fine group of warriors as there has ever been.

Amber: Really?

Zordon: You've been through an extraordinary experience together and you need each other now and the world needs you.

Rick: Yeah alright I'm game.

Lucas: Yeah me too.

Brianna: You can count me in.

Davey: Same here but do I get to work on the ship so that I can help fix it?

Alpha: Of course you can Davey!

Everyone quickly looks at Amber who puts her hands up.

Amber: I don't know...the outfits are cool and everything but fighting monsters every day and stuf...I don't think I can do it.

Everyone immediately breaks out in surprise and begin asking questions about why she can't when she laughs and smiles at them.

Amber: Just kidding. I am so in.

Everyone begins to laugh except for Alpha who begins to spark and jerk around.

Rick: Woah!

Brianna: He's going to explode!

Alpha: Circuit overload! Circuit overload! CIRCUIT OVERLOAD!

Amber: I'm so sorry Alpha. It was just a joke.

Alpha immediately stops and tilts his head to the side before facing them again.

Alpha: Oh Humor...what a complicated concept.

Rick: Looks like there's only one thing to do now guys.

Brianna: What do you mean?

Rick instead of speaking puts his helmet back on and the sound of it seeing it elf to air tight levels is heard and he places his open hand out in the middle of the group.

Rick: Get it now guys?

Davey puts his helmet back on and it too seals itself then he puts his hand above Ricks: alright.

The two watch as the other rangers follow suit by putting on their helmets with them also sealing and put their hands on top of Davey's with Brianna going first and then Lucas with Amber going last.

Breaking apart and leaping in the air: Power Rangers!

**Be sure to check out my profile page where I'm running a poll on who the most awesome ranger of the chapter is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At an amusement part in Star Cove, Rick, Davey, Amber, Lucas, and Brianna are walking around enjoying they're well-earned reward after they're first battle from a few days prior. Rick is being dragged by Amber while behind him Lucas is talking to Davey about an old tournament Lucas was in. Brianna is walking next to Davey and is barely listening to Lucas story.

Lucas: Then I surprised him with a roundhouse kick and knocked him out cold.

Davey: ouch i know how that feels.

Briann: Uh huh…

Lucas: Am I boring you?

Brianna: Huh? What? No…I was just well…..yeah.

Rick: She's never really been a fan of listening to old fighting tournament stories. Hey will you stop tugging on me already?

Amber: I know if I let go you'll run off back to the food court for more food.

Davey: we are guys we are either fighting or eating...or in my case building something.

Rick surprisingly free while showing his free hand: And in my case good at surprising people.

Rick begins to take off until Amber grabs him by both hands and begins dragging him again.

Amber: Not so fast. I want to see the house of mirrors.

Rick sighing: Don't you have enough mirrors at home?

Amber: It's not like that. Now hurry up.

Rick: Okay, okay…..dang you're strong.

Lucas whispering to Davey: Are they always like this?

Davey: yep it is surprising when they aren't.

Lucas laughs briefly to himself before he follows the others into the house of mirrors. Inside are dozens of different mirrors of various shapes and the group quickly spreads out with Davey standing in front of one that makes it look like he has a gigantic head, Brianna is standing in front of one that makes her look shorter and Rick and Lucas are standing in front of one that makes them look large and in charge, while Amber is checking out one that makes her difficult to see.

Lucas: Heh. Never thought I would see a version of me like this.

Rick: I know what you mean.

Davey: mine is kinda symbolic.

Brianna: For being a brainiac?

Davey: no for what happens when i fall over.

Rick suddenly next to him and slapping him on the shoulder: I know what you mean lumpy. Can you cover for me so I can sneak over to the food court?

Davey: no i am being watched.

Brianna not looking at him: Exactly. You on the other hand aren't right now.

Brianna jerks her head and Rick follows to see Amber is still looking at herself in the mirror and isn't paying him any attention.

Rick backing away: Thanks Bri. I promise I'll be right back.

Brianna: Just be fast.

Rick gives her a thumbs up before turning around and heading off for the exit. He turns a few corners and quickly gets lost. He stands in a fork and thinks to himself before pointing in different direction before quickly smiling before choosing the path on the right. As he's walking he occasionally glances at the mirrors next to him and is humming to himself slightly. As he walks past a few mirrors he slowly takes in that there's something else in the mirrors besides him now and starts looking confused before suddenly realizing something and turns around to find a bunch of Qumdals behind him.

Rick in a stance: Heh. You almost got me by surprise…..almost. It's Morphi-huh?

Rick stops entering the code when he realizes he's not alone in the corridor and that there are people entering behind the qumdols.

Rick: Darn. Run!

The qumdols look behind themselves at the people and some of the group split off from the rest and go after them. The remaining Qumdols proceed to run at Rick who like wise runs at them and at the last second side steps around them striking one in the neck before kicking another in the mid-section causing it to double over in pain. Rick quickly climbs onto his back and leaps off him and lands in front of the Qumdols going at the people. Rick immediately gets into a stance and the Qumdols respond by calling in reinforcements who teleport in.

Rick: That's not good. We have to run. Hurry.

He helps the people get started before kicking an approaching Qumdol in the neck before following after them. Within seconds he and the others are running into the room where his friends are.

Brianna: That was fast.

Rick: We've got trouble.

Davey: i see literally.

Brianna walking next to Davey and seeing the qumdols running up behind Rick: What are you two-Qumdols!

Amber and Lucas: What?

Everyone quickly moves closer to Rick who looks behind him and quickly does a 2 back kick combo to two Qumdols who were getting too close for comfort. He then side flips avoiding a charging Qumdol who crashes into a mirror and falls over and Rick mockingly claps for him before dodging attacks. One tries to grab Brianna but only succeeds in grabbing her bag and they begin fighting over it and spinning around until Brianna kicks him in the leg and then spins him towards Davey. Davey moves out of it's path sticks out his leg causing it to fall. Another Qumdol runs at davey and hits him in the stomach and then lifts him off the ground.

Davey: oh come on. i am not this unlucky am i?

Davey puts his arm around the Qumdol's head and then the Qumdol starts to spin and Davey kicks another Qumdol in the head.

They spin a few more times and then the Qumdol drops davey who barely lands on his feet while the Qumdol falls over.

davey confused: uhhhh did he just beat himself?

Amber laughs before one suddenly grabs her shoulder and she instinctively flips him and he lands on the qumdol that had defeated itself. She drops low into a split avoiding another attack and punches a qumdol twice in the gut before spin jumping to her feet and kicking its legs out from under itself in the process and also kicks another knocking it to the ground. Lucas punches two Qumdols in the chest at once and sends them falling backwards and then stops a chop attack at him from the side by grabbing its wrist and quickly punches it hard in the side making it grabs its side in pain and Lucas then pulls the weaken Qumdol in front of himself as another tries to strike him from the front and only manages to hit the other Qumdol. Lucas then lets go of the qumdol and kicks him into the other Qumdol. The qumdols quickly retreat and vanish into thin air.

Rick: We won.

Davey still slightly dizzy: ohh my stomach.

Brianna guiding him away: Maybe you should sit down.

Person 1 clapping him on the back: Thank you son. You were amazing out there.

Lucas: No problem sir.

Person 2: Miss you were outstanding.

Amber embarrassed: Oh th-thanks.

Person 3 shaking Rick's hands: Thank you so much.

Rick smiling before looking at where the Qumdols vanished: Just doing our part….but I wonder why

Elsewhere on the moon

Xantol is sitting in his throne in his lunar palace looking greatly agitated with his visor glowing red.

Xantol: You failed me Axtraxel. You only succeeded in wasting both Qumdols and my time.

Atraxel bowing: Forgive me sire…..but I did learn of something useful from the Qumdols though.

Xantol: Oh and what would that be?

Atraxel: While they were fighting the rangers they found a house full of mirrors.

Xantol: Mirrors…hmmmm. I see where you're going with this. Drallard!

In front of him appears a large black armored creature with a mirror built into the front of the armor.

Drallard: You called master?

Xantol finishing my making a fist: I have a job for you. Learn everything you can about the rangers and then destroy them!

Drallard: I live to obey Lord Xantol!

Drallard then vanishes while Xantol begins laughing loud and evilly.

Back on Earth at The spot….

The group is sitting huddled at they're usual table and glancing around every now and then.

Rick: Okay no one's listening. What do you think the Qumdols were doing there?

Davey:i wondering that too.

Amber: Well?

Davey: huh oh uhhhhh sneak attack?

Lucas: Okay. But how did they know we were there?

Brianna: They must be watching us or something.

Davey: they are more technologically advanced then us so no real surprise.

Amber: We should tell Zordon so he can do something about it. I don't want to go to bed at night and have those things show up.

Rick: right. We should head over to the ship then.

Lucas jerking his head: Incoming.

The group looks up to see Jamie and Chris walk over to them with they're usual smug look about them.

Davey: great the IQ count in the room just dropped.

Jamie: What was that?

Davey: nothing just wondering how you can stand and talk at the same time.

Chris dancing and stopping repeatedly: We can do that and more. See….see …..see?

Davey: thank you Chris for proving my point.

Jamie: That's not the only thing we can do. Get up and watch fighter boy!

Rick getting up and trying not to laugh: Okay…Show me what you got…

Jamie: Yeah….yeah. I'll show you who the master is! I'll amaze you all.

Jamie backs up and tries to do a spinning air kick but only manages to fling himself in the air and hit Chris hard in the face knocking him out. Jamie stays on the ground comically in pain.

Rick kneeling and patting him on the back: You were right. Jamie. You did amaze us all.

Davey: ouch even i am not that bad...on good days.

Amber laughing: Come on let's go.

The group breaks into loud laughter while walking away and everyone else joins in while Jamie groans on the floor and the still unconscious Chris has a large smile on his face.

Elsewhere at the amusement park….

Drallard is teleporting in with qumdols and examining the mirrors.

Drallard: Yes! Yes! This will do splendidly!

He and the qumdols turn as they hear voices and can tell they are getting closer and closer.

Drallard: Ohhh humans! Time to get to work! Hahahahah!

Drallard quickly runs towards the mirror and enters it with it glowing and the other Qumdols follow him and the glowing fades just as the humans enter. One of them walks over to the mirror and looks confused when she keeps seeing glimpses of Drallard in her place.

Woman: Honey? There's something about this mirror!

Man not looking: It's supposed to make you look funny honey.

Drallard appearing in mirror: Who you calling funny looking?! Get them.

In the mirrors appear Qumdols who begin grabbing people and pulling them inside as Drallard laughs with his mirrors glow slowly fading away.

Later at Zodrens ship….

Brianna: Is there anything you can do Zordon?

Zordon: We may be able to make the morphers undetectable to his sensors which he is most likely using to track you. Alpha if you will?

Alpha: Sure thing Zordon. Do you want to help Davey?

Davey: sure it gives me a chance to learn some stuff about the morphers.

Davey walks over to Alpha and begins to take off his morpher when suddenly alarms start blaring over the ship.

Rick: Where is it?

Alpha: We're detecting monster activity at the amusement park.

The rangers gather in front of the viewing globe and see that Qumdols are attacking people all over the park and that there are a lot of them.

Davey fixing his morpher: looks like we do not get a break.

Zordon: Modifying your morphers will have to wait until you have all dealt with this latest threat.

Rick nodding at Zordon and then raising his morpher arm along with everyone else: Ready?

Davey, Lucas, Amber, and Brianna: Ready!

Rick: Its Morphin Time!

They all brings their wrist up to chest level and quickly puts one foot back and crosses their arms before placing their hands on the morphers which glows red for Rick, White for Davey, Platinum for Lucas, Orange for Amber, and Purple for Brianna and then hit the glowing keys 515. For Rick after typing in the code the watch face glows red and then springs out slightly and spins creating a red color swirl around Rick and he is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the red omni ranger suit. His head is quickly covered by red energy and when it dissipates he is wearing the red omni ranger helmet minus the circle visor. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with a red flash becomes one while behind him the Pegasus constellation can be seen as red stars. For Davey after typing in the code the watch face glows white and then springs out slightly and spins creating a white color swirl around Davey and he is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into the white omni ranger suit minus the helmet. His head is quickly covered by white energy and when it dissipates he is wearing the white omni ranger helmet minus the visor. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with a white flash becomes one while behind him the wolf constellation can be seen as white stars. For Lucas after typing in the code the watch face glows platinum and then springs out slightly and spins creating a platinum color swirl around Lucas and he is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into the platinum omni ranger suit. His head is quickly covered by platinum energy and when it dissipates he is wearing the platinum ranger helmet. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with a platinum flash becomes one while behind him the Taurus constellation can be seen behind him as platinum stars. For Amber after typing in the code the watch face glows Orange and then springs out slightly and spins creating an Orange color swirl around Amber and she is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into the orange omni ranger suit. Her head is quickly covered by orange energy and when it dissipates she is wearing the orange ranger helmet minus the visor. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with an orange flash becomes one while behind her the Leo constellation can be seen behind her as Orange stars. For Brianna after typing in the code the watch face glows Purple and then springs out slightly and spins creating an Purple color swirl around Brianna and she is suddenly bombarded by Stars until the lights solidify into the purple omni ranger suit. Her head is quickly covered by purple energy and when it dissipates she is wearing the purple omni ranger helmet minus the visor. Suddenly a black visor appears connecting from the top to the bottom in the circle and with an purple flash becomes one while behind her the swan constellation can be seen behind her as purple stars.

Rick: Beam us there Alpha.

Alpha: You got it!

Alpha hits some buttons and the rangers turn into different colored bursts of energy and shoot off and land on top of the Ferris wheel in the amusement park. They look down to see the Qumdols are running wild everywhere.

Rick loudly and catching everyone's attention: We don't respond well to alien rampages in our town.

Davey loudly: everyone get to safety!

Amber loudly: Leave them to us!

The humans immediately cease attacking the Qumdols and flee as the qumdols head towards the power rangers.

Rick: Let's go guys!

The rangers draw they're omni swords and leap off the ferris wheel and land in front of the qumdols.

Rick: Everyone pick your sparring partners!

Lucas: I call the ones on the far left!

Brianna: I'll take the ones on the far right!

Amber: I'll take the ones in the not so far left!

Rick: I'll take the ones in the middle. Guess that leaves you with the not so far right huh Davey.

Davey: Yeah. It looks like it.

Rick: Ok. Let's get them rangers. Also make sure to keep an eye out for people who need help.

The rangers then run into the large group of Qumdols and immediately begin to fight with Rick slashing through 3 qumdols before back handing another into Brianna who slices him before ducking under a wild attack from a qumdol and then slicing it along its side before slicing upwards through another. Lucas is blocking a dagger from a qumdol with little effort. He moves his blade and sends the dagger flying before slicing through the qumdol and then slicing through another 2 qumdols. Amber is kicking Qumdols aside before flipping over a table and kicking it at some Qumdols who fight over. Davey is leaping in the air and slicing down through a qumdol before quickly spinning and slashing some qumdols.

Rick: There's too many to fight like this. Power Staff!

In his hands his Omni Saber glows with red light and transforms into his Power Staff and he quickly spins it while it increases in length and knocks over a lot of qumdols with sparks flying.

Brianna: I'll join in too. Cyclone whip!

In her hands her omni saber glows with purple light and transforms into her Cyclone whip and she twirls it around herself damaging a lot of qumdols and others that try to approach her.

Davey: let's get this done with. I have an experiment that could explode, Divider ax!

His saber glows white and it changes into his divider ax and he starts cutting multiple Qumdols at the same time.

Lucas: In that case I'll help speed things along too. Bolt Bow!

His omni Sword glows Platinum and transforms into his Bolt Bow and he leaps up high and fires arrows into the qumdols mass and causes explosions.

Amber: Don't leave me out! Leo Claws!

Her Omni Sword glows orange and transforms into her Leo Claws. She quickly dashes through the mass of qumdols and doesn't look back as they all suddenly spark and fall to the ground behind her.

Rick spinning his staff: Keep it up team! We've almost won.

Davey cutting a Qumdol in half: okay you heard him let's rock!

The Red, White, Platinum, and Purple rangers rush towards the Qumdols and the orange ranger begins to follow when she suddenly hears a commotion behind her. She turns to see a qumdol is dragging a young boy into the House of mirrors and immediately responds.

Amber: Hold on! I'm coming!

Amber rushes off after them and the other rangers, so absorbed in the battle, don't notice her quick departure and keep knocking aside Qumdols with sparks flying. Amber quickly runs into the house of mirrors and runs through the house looking for the boy and Qumdol but is confused when she can't seem to find a single trace of them.

Amber walking around slowly and looking around: I know they came in here…

While Amber is scanning the room she unfortunately fails to notice one of the mirrors glowing behind her and only turns around when she hears evil laughter behind her.

Amber: Huh? Wha-What in the world?

She begins to back up while raising her untransformed Omni Sword in defense when suddenly some mirrors behind her begin to glow and out leap 2 qumdols who grab her causing her to drop her weapon. The qumdols with slight difficulty drag Amber towards the glowing red mirror and inside appears the form of Drallard who beckons them forwards.

Drallard: Come to me little orange ranger….hahahahahah.

Amber: NO! STOP! LET ME GO!

Her pleas fall on depth ears as she is pulled into the mirror by the qumdols and vanishes with the mirrors glow ceasing behind her as Drallard laughter echoes throughout the house of mirrors and a scream from Amber is heard. Outside the rangers are still fighting off the rampaging qumdols. The red ranger and the platinum ranger are standing back to back as qumdols surround them. Rick quickly spins his staff with the the qumdols dropping low to the ground while Lucas jumps up high. Rick quickly stops spinning his staff and the qumdols slowly stand up confused until they watch Lucas land on the front of Rick's staff and quickly balance himself.

Rick: You Ready?

Lucas: Oh yeah!

Rick begins spinning his staff, slowly at first but slowly speeding it up as Lucas stands on it firing volley of energy arrows from his bow and around him form large explosions with dozens of Qumdols flying through the air. Within seconds almost all the qumdols are defeated and the small amount remaining cuts they're losses and retreats into thin air.

Rick as the rangers gather around him: Good work team. We saved the amusement park…..wait…..where's Amber?

All the rangers quickly look around surprised and confused at the sudden disappearance of they're orange colored teammate.

Lucas: I thought she was fighting with us.

Davey: Where could she be?

Rick lifting his morpher arm and typing in 555: I'll try and reach her. Amber? You there? Hello Amber? Darn.

Brianna: Maybe Alpha knows?

Rick: good idea. Alpha you there?

Alpha: I'm here Rick. Great job on getting rid of the nasty Qumdols. For some reason we're still getting monster readings from the amusement park though even though the qumdols are gone.

Rick: That must have something to with Amber.

Davey: hmmm most likely.

Lucas: She might be in trouble.

Rick nodding: Alpha do you know where Amber is?

Alpha: Unfortunately no. We lost her signal a little while ago.

Brianna: Oh no.

Rick: Where was she when you lost the signal?

Alpha: She was in the house of mirrors I think.

Davey: House of mirrors? Wonder why she would be in there.

Lucas: We should check it out right Ri-huh?

Lucas and the other rangers look around confused when the red ranger has vanished and turn around to see him running off towards the House of mirrors.

Brianna running after him: Wait for me!

Lucas also running: Hey me too!

Davey following behind the others: always with the running we can never walk anywhere.

Within seconds they are inside the house of mirrors and searching for Amber.

Rick while walking carefully with his hand ready to draw his omni sword: Be careful guys. No telling what's going on in here.

Brianna: I hope we find her soon.

Lucas: Yeah…hey does anyone else feel like we're being watched?

Davey: I do. I am glad i am not the only one freaked out.

They walk a little more while occasionally looking behind them before emerging in the room where they fight the qumdols before.

Brianna: Look! Over there.

Brianna points and the rangers look to see something on the ground and Davey quickly runs over and picks it up and looks it over before looking back at the rest of the team.

Davey: it's her omni saber.

Lucas: She was here then.

Rick: Right. Let's look for clues everyone.

The rangers spread out over the room with Lucas and Davey checking the mirrors and Rick and Brianna checking the floors.

Lucas next to Davey while checking a mirror: Hey do these mirrors seem different to you?

Davey: this entire building seems different to me.

Lucas nodding before looking back at the mirror while thinking: Something about these mirrors is bothering me…wait.

Lucas looks around at the Rangers reflections in the mirrors and sees that instead of twisting the rangers features like they should, they are instead showing perfect reflections.

Lucas: Hey Davey take a-huh!

Davey stops examining a mirror and turns around to see that Lucas has vanished and that his sword is on the ground which he picks up.

Davey: Lucas?!

Rick walking over: You find something? Hey where's Lucas?

Davey: i have no idea but i do have his sword. It was on the ground.

Rick looking at the sword: What? Now we're down to just 3.

Brianna's voice: AHHH!

Rick and Davey both quickly turn to see Brianna is gone and her Omni Sword is on the ground.

Rick running over: Brianna?!

Davey: She's gone.

Rick holding her sword: Darn. What is going on?

Suddenly all the mirrors glow and the red and white rangers go back to back as the glow turns an evil red.

Drallard's voice: You want to know what's going on Red Ranger? Heheheh.

Suddenly 3 of the mirrors change to show they're demorphed friends being mercilessly beaten by Qumdol's.

Davey: what the hell?! What is this?

Rick making a fist: Let them go whoever you are!

Drallard appearing in a mirror: I am a warrior of Xantol. I am the mirror warrior Drallard. If you want your friends back then come into my world and get them!

Rick: If that's what we have to do than we're going in. Come on Davey.

Davey: Right!

The two run into the mirrors and find themselves unmorphed inside a strange tunnel with mirrors everywhere.

Rick looking down at himself: What the? We're demorphed?

Davey: Well that's unfortunate. Must be something about this place.

Rick: We should find the others quickly.

Davey: without a doubt.

Rick and Davey run ahead and quickly come upon two separate tunnels with sounds of conflict coming from both tunnels.

Davey: We have to split up.

Rick: Right. We'll meet up back here once we found the others.

With that they quickly run down different tunnels and Davey quickly comes upon the qumdols restraining Lucas while they punch and kick him. Brianna is on the ground being kicked all over.

Davey: That's not right.

The qumdols and everyone quickly look up at Davey who gets in a stance and some of them fly at him with him dodging and ducking attacks. Lucas looks at this and glances at the faces of those restraining him and seeing that they're distracted drops low making them drop him and he quickly kicks they're legs out from under them one at a time before leaping to his feet and running over to Brianna where he grabs and throws one of the qumdols at a wall and pieces of mirror fly and he dodges under a few punches before grabbing one around the mid-section and pick him up and spins around a few times knocking qumdols aside before throwing him at Davey who drops low and hits two qumdols behind him.

Davey stepping over qumdols: everyone okay?

Brianna being helped up by Lucas: I'm not sure.

Davey looking her over: nothing lasting you will be fine in a few minutes.

Lucas looking at Davey: So what do we do now?

Davey: why do i have to think of something?

Lucas: Because Rick isn't here and your second in command.

Davey: oh i forgot about that.

Lucas: So what do we do?

Davey: We get to where rick is

Lucas: Any idea where he is?

Davey: Down the other tunnel

Brianna: Then hurry up!

Davey: i was going to say that.

They immediately begin backtracking through the tunnels of mirrors with Davey in the lead with Lucas and Brianna close behind.

Elsewhere….

Rick is running as fast as he can through the tunnels and almost looks like a red blur and is knocking over all the qumdols who stand in his path. He moves faster when he hears something ahead of him.

Far up ahead….

Amber is lying on the ground looking beat up and injured. The qumdols quickly pick her up of the ground by her arms and one takes out his dagger and moves forward to stab her.

Rick's voice: HYAAAAAH!

The qumdols look up to see that Rick is leaping through the air at them with his hands out. He quickly grabs the qumdol with the knife and tosses him into some other qumdols. Rick then blocks a kick from a qumdol and knocks the leg away making the qumdol spin away. He then punches one of the qumdol restraining Amber hard in the face before snap kicking the other into the wall. He grabs hold of Amber before she can fall and picks her up Bridal style.

Rick looking worried: Hold on Amber! I'll get you help.

Rick then quickly runs past the rising qumdol and runs through the caves as fast as he can while carrying the unconscious Amber.

Elsewhere

Davey and the others are hugging the wall outside a tunnel entrance as Qumdols walk past them. Davey watches them go before he separates from the wall and gestures everyone ahead.

Davey: come on this way.

Lucas: We tried to morph when we got here but for some reason we couldn't.

Davey briefly looking around: When we pass through the mirrors it somehow messes with our morphing abilities we might not be able to morph until we get back outside.

Brianna: I never thought of that being why. So we what do we do? There are people trapped in here and we can't just leave them

Davey begins to respond when he sees Rick running towards them carrying a now conscious and beaten Amber.

Davey looking at her while looking for something in his pockets: I have a small first aid kit.

Lucas: I don't think that will be enough.

Brianna: I think she needs a hospital.

Davey briefly touching a mirror before angrily breaking it: Open damn it!

Lucas: Why didn't it open?

Davey slowly calming down: one way for us it seems.

Amber: We…can't leave yet …anyway.

Rick: What's she talking about?

Drallard appearing behind them: She's talking about my new friends…they have been entertaining and insightful.

Davey making a fist: leave them out of this

Lucas: Yeah. Those innocent people haven't done anything to you!

Drallard laughing: I know. But they're just so much to play with!

Rick: We'll stop you somehow Drallard!

Amber being put down: Yeah! As long as we're together we'll find a way to defeat you.

Suddenly they're morphers begin glowing and pulsating and the qumdol's back away in fear behind Drallard.

Drallard: Wha….what's going on?

Rick: I'll tell you what's going on…It's morphing time!

They all brings their wrist up to chest level and quickly puts one foot back and crosses their arms before placing their hands on the morphers and then hit the glowing keys 515. They are quickly covered by different colored bursts of energy and now stand in front of their enemies as power rangers.

Drallard: What?! Impossible! "He" said you wouldn't be able to morph in my dimension!

Rick crossing his arms before bringing them out and one arm is down at his side and angled away from him while the other is up above and angled forwards and quickly angling them both upwards: When we come together there's nothing we can't do. Omni Ranger Red!

Davey standing in a boxer like pose does a left then a right punch and he stops moving with his left fist next to his head and his right fist straight out in front of him: We took an oath! Omni Ranger White!

Lucas bringing his hands together in a close clap and quickly putting one hand on the ground and the other in the air before getting into a fighting stance: to defeat evil like you! Omni Ranger Platinum!

Amber bringing her arms in a clockwise direction and stopping half way before also getting into a stance: and to protect the innocent! Omni Ranger Orange!

Brianna putting her hands in the air at angles and raising one knee before also getting into a stance: Together we're unstoppable! Omni Ranger Purple!

Rangers taking out their sword with Rick holding his vertically and both the platinum and white rangers holding theirs at an angle and the orange and purple holding theirs to their sides: Power Rangers!

Behind them appear colorful explosions that combine into one and cause mirrors around them to shatter.

Drallard: No! My beautiful mirrors! Darn you'll pay for this! Attack!

The Qumdols rush forwards while Drallard retreats.

Red Ranger cutting through a qumdol: He's getting away! Amber, Davey, Lucas! Go and follow Drallard. He might lead you to the hostages!

Davey: right lets go!

Amber and Lucas: Right!

The three easily break away from the fighting and take off down the tunnel after Drallard. The qumdols try to follow only for the red and purple rangers to appear in front of them and block them.

Red Ranger: Not so fast.

Purple Ranger: You still have to deal with us!

The two quickly rush forwards with swords at the ready.

Elsewhere….

Drallard is standing in front of a large cell with people reaching through the bars.

Drallard: Things are going differently than planned. I better get going while I still can. You people are coming with me. I need to give lord Xantol something.

Davey: well what do we have here?

Drallard turning around quickly: What?! White ranger?!

Lucas: It's over Drallard….let them go.

Drallard: Darn. If I can't have them no one will!.

He steps menacingly towards the cell only for the rangers to get in front of him.

Amber: Stay away from them!

Davey: you heard her!

Drallard: Get out of my way!

He runs towards them and the rangers instantly draw they're weapons and with colorful flashes turn them into their personal weapons. Amber goes to slice him across the chest only for somehow to have slice marks appear on her with sparks flying.

Davey: Amber!

Davey quickly swings his axe and it bounces off drallard's armor and Davey stands back surprised and is quickly knocked backwards by a laughing Drallard.

Lucas: BASTARD!

Lucas fires a bow and it hits Drallard's mirror which glows and quickly shoots his arrow back at them. The resulting explosion makes the rangers fly off they're feet and land on the ground.

Lucas: …the….the heck just happened?

Davey: …could it be…...reflections!

Amber: ..wha...what?

Davey: he is basically a physical mirror. If we attack him we get hurt with the reflection of our attacks.

Drallard tapping his armor: Exactly white ranger and add that along with my armor...there's no way you can defeat me.

Red ranger leaping next to Purple ranger: How about if we do this?

They tackle Drallard to the ground from behind and hold him on the ground.

Red Ranger struggling: Lucas gets over here and help us hold him down. Davey and Amber, you go free the hostages and get them out of here!

Davey: got it.

Lucas runs and leaps onto the struggling Drallard while Davey and Brianna stand in front of the cells.

Amber: Stand Back.

The captives quickly back away as far as they can before Davey swings his axe through the bars and they sparks as they fall apart.

Davey: Come on people. Let's go!

The civilians quickly begin leaving the cells with the rangers ushering them out and once absolutely sure there are no stragglers head out with the white ranger in the lead and the orange ranger behind them. They quickly pass the rangers who are still struggling to hold down Drallard but he is slowly but surely rising.

Drallard: GET OFF OF ME!

He quickly gets up and throws them aside before looking towards his now empty cells.

Drallard: NO! CURSE YOU RANGERS!

He turns around to see the red and purple rangers have transformed they're swords into their personal weapons.

Drallard: If you were listening before then there's no way you can defeat me with those little things.

Red Ranger: True…..but we can rough you up.

The red rangers runs forward and slides past Drallard and uses his power staff to knock Drallard legs out from under him and Brianna uses her cyclone whip to grab his leg and twirl him around and slam him into the ground.

Red Ranger: Drallard tell us how to get out of your dimension now.

Drallard: Why should I?

The Red Ranger nods at Brianna who uses her whip to quickly twirl Drallard around faster and faster until slamming him into the ground with a loud impact.

Red Ranger: Feel any more talkative now?

Drallard:…..The Mirrors….

Red Ranger: What?

Drallard: The Mirrors! They are the the entrance and exit for my dimension!

Purple Ranger: You can't trick us Drallard. We already tried using the mirrors and nothing happened.

Drallard: You have to use the mirrors that brought you into the dimension in order to get out. Either by touching or destroying the mirror would send you back.

Red Ranger: Thanks for the information. Brianna if you would…..

Drallard: Wha..no wai-

Drallard is interrupted by the purple ranger once again using her whip to twirl him around and slam him into the ground. He stirs feebly while the red and purple rangers take off.

Red Ranger talking into his morpher: Davey. To get back we have to either touch or destroy the mirrors that brought us here.

Elsewhere….

Red Rangers voice: Repeat…touch or destroy the mirrors to get us home!

White Ranger: That's so simple….but It does make sense.

The white ranger quickly looks at a mirror and nods at the orange ranger before they begins hacking away at mirrors on the wall and sparks fly as the mirrors are destroyed and people soon begin vanishing behind them.

Elsewhere….

The red ranger and the Purple ranger are running through hallways with the Purple ranger twirling her whip and destroying mirrors while the red ranger is destroying mirrors by wild expanding his power staff down the hallway destroying a lot off mirrors.

Elsewhere…..

Drallard: NO! ALL MY PRECIOUS MIRRORS DESTROYED! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS RANGERS!

Elsewhere…..

The last of the captives have been returned home and the Red and purple rangers are running up to their team mates.

Red Ranger: Did you get everyone out?

White Ranger: yes they are all out of this mirror dimension.

Red Ranger: Great job. Now we need to work on getting our self's out of here. Everybody destroy your mirrors.

Amber cutting through the mirror she came through and vanishing: See you on the other side.

Lucas blasting his and vanishing: Maybe a bad choice of words.

Brianna slamming her whip into her mirror and vanishing: Don't keep us waiting you two.

The Red and White rangers begin to destroy they're respective mirrors when Drallard appears out of nowhere next to them.

Drallard: There you are. Your friends may have escaped but don't think it will be so easy for you to get out!

White ranger: Great you again.

Red Ranger: Back me up.

White ranger: Right.

The red rangers runs forwards with the White ranger close behind and Drallard also runs at them.

Elsewhere….

In the house of mirrors the other rangers are watching via mirrors they're teammates battle with Drallard. The red ranger at the last second drop low and moves out of the way with the white Ranger rushing forward with his axe and at the same time they aim at his mirror with they're weapons. Drallard laughs as they are both hit by the combined force of their own attacks and sparks fly as the flip through the air and land on the ground and grab at they're wounds.

Back in the mirror dimonsion

Rick grabbing at the dirt: ….Darn….it…

Davey: well that did not work...though i learned something.

Rick: What.

Davey: getting hit hurts

Rick: I could have told you that. We need to get out of here and regroup with the others.

Davey: oh uhhh right.

Drallard: NO!

The rangers manage to get to their feet and run towards they're mirrors and leap and use they're weapons to break the mirrors as vanish with Drallard letting out a roar of fury.

Elsewhere….

The Red and White Rangers reappear in the house of mirrors and are quickly surrounded by they're fellow rangers.

Brianna: You did it.

Davey: can't breathe….too close.

Brianna sighs before she quickly gives the white ranger a hug and Davey is surprisingly lifted off the ground.

Davey struggaling: owwww my ribs.

The platinum and red ranger watch white ranger futile efforts at trying to get free before bumping fists with the Platinum ranger. The red ranger is suddenly embraced with an unbelievably powerful hug from the orange ranger and is also lifted off the ground.

Red Ranger struggling: Wow. You really are stronger than you look…I think I heard something crack! Put me down…down…..thanks.

Orange ranger rubbing her fingers together: Sorry…..my bad.

Drallard's voice: Fools it's not over yet!

The lights in the house go out and purple drops the white ranger in surprise and he falls to the ground. They all look near the end of the house to see that one of the mirrors is glowing and Drallard is slowly coming through the portal.

Lucas: Drallard!

Brianna: I thought we had defeated him.

Davey: Looks like we still have a job to do.

Red Ranger: Quick lets take the fight outside. No telling what would happen if we fought with all these mirrors around us.

The rangers nod before following their leader outside to where it surprisingly is now night time and the stars are out.

Orange Ranger: Wow. It's already dark out.

White Ranger: we must have been in there longer than we thought.

Drallard appearing behind them: There you are. I almost thought you ran away.

Red Ranger: I never run away from a fight Drallard and especially from you!

Platinum Ranger: Me either!

Drallard: So be it. It's your funeral!

Red Ranger: ATTACK!

The rangers rush forwards and Drallard rushes forwards and things immediately go bad. The Red ranger tries to jab Drallard in the head only for him to easily grab the end of the staff and spin him around knocking the White and Purple rangers aside before finally lifting the ranger up and slamming him into the ground. The Orange ranger slashes him across his armored back but has no effect and she is backhanded away. The white ranger once again tries to strike through his armor but once again bounces off and Drallard punches him hard in the chest and flies backwards. The purple ranger tries to tie him up with her whip but he merely grabs it and pulls her into a punch that sends her flying into the rising Red Ranger. The platinum ranger tries to blast him in the back with an arrow but Drallard quickly turns around and the attack goes into the mirror and shoots back out and hits him along with the rangers and the explosion knocks them off their feet.

Drallard: Hahahahahah.

White Ranger: Darn mirrors.

Orange Ranger: What do we do?

Platinum Ranger: If only we could cut through that armor of his.

Red Ranger lifting his morpher: I'll try asking Zordon. Zordon come in. Zordon?

Alpha's voice: We read you loud and clear. Where were you all earlier? We lost your signals for a few hours.

White Ranger: We were trapped in a mirror dimension.

Purple Ranger: A guy named Drallard is behind it.

Zordon: Ah. One of Xantol's more powerful warriors. His's ability to reflect attacks and armor make him a difficult adversary.

Orange Ranger: What do we do?

Zordon: There is only one thing that can help you now. It is time to use The Omni Edge.

Red Ranger: Omni….

White Ranger: ...edge?

Zordon: It is the combined form of your weapons. It will create a sword powerful enough to cut through Drallard's armor. Just focus on your combined power and the weapons will respond. Good luck rangers.

Red Ranger: I say we give it a shot. How about you?

White ranger: what choice do we have?

Platinum Ranger: We have to stop Drallard.

Purple Ranger: Yeah. I say we do it.

Orange Ranger: You know I'm in.

Red Ranger: Then let's do this!

The rangers hold their weapons together and they begin glowing and pulsating together.

Red Ranger: Time for a tune! Omni Edge Mode!

The rangers then throw the glowing weapons into the air and they combine into a strange looking weapon. The Staff is a base with the bow joining the end of the staff and the axe laying on top of it with the slightly up further on the staff with the whip wrapping through both sides of the bow which now looks like a guard and the whips handle becomes the handle for the new sword while the claws become blades part of the blades edge higher up at the top. The red ranger catches the sword and the rangers look at it surprised and Drallard breaks out into fits of laughter.

Red Ranger: Can you even call this a sword?

White ranger: If it is a sword then it is pretty ugly.

Orange Ranger: It doesn't look to strong.

Lucas: Maybe we did it wrong?

Purple Ranger: No. We synched I know we did.

The rangers all touch the weapon and it glows and changes shape once again. The staff is now large and closer to the shape of a sword and the bow is now the swords guard and facing towards the hilt and is sleeker and thinner. The Axe is now incorporated into the sword with the blades edge now jagged and going half way up the blade on one side and the handle is now going down the middle of the hand guard on both sides. The whip is now completely integrated into the sword with purple in a spiral pattern around the bow and the bows handle is now the handle of the sword and very long. The claws are still covering the rest of the blade above the jagged blades and are almost completely identical except for being orange. On the other side of the weapons are small golden thrusters.

Red Ranger: Now this is what I call a sword!

White ranger: why does it have thrusters on it?

Purple Ranger poking them: Is that what those are? I thought they were decorations.

Platinum Ranger feeling the edge: Now this is a wicked edge.

Orange Ranger: It looks so strong.

Drallard sounding scared: Tha-that won't do anything to me.

Red Ranger lifting the sword: Let's test that theory out. Ready

White Ranger putting a hand on the red rangers right shoulder: He seems scared.

Platinum ranger putting a hand on red rangers left shoulder: Why wouldn't he be? After all we are about to make him go bye bye.

Purple ranger putting hand on Platinum Rangers left shoulder: You ever heard of Karma Drallard because you're about to get what's coming to you.

Orange Ranger putting hand on White Rangers right shoulder: It's over Drallard. We win and you lose.

Drallard running forwards: Me lose? Impossible! I'll show you who will lose.

The red ranger lifts up the Omni Sword which begins glowing different colors before shining golden.

Rangers: Omni Slash!

The red rangers swing the sword and the boosters activate spitting out blue fire, increasing the power of the swing. The blade goes clean through Drallard who stops in his tracks before sparking and flying through the air. The rangers quickly turn away as Drallard hits the ground and explodes.

Elsewhere on the moon….

Xantol: Drallard has failed me. If he doesn't succeed this time then Atraxel you will share in his punishment.

Atraxis: Ye-Yes lord Xantol. He had better succeed.

Xantol uses the targeting interface near his throne to fire a beam at the planet.

Elsewhere….

The beam hits Drallard and he reforms and becomes gigantic.

Drallard laughing: I'm back! It's time for round…uhhhhh..whatever.

Red Ranger raising his hand towards the night sky: Omni Zords Shine Down!

From the starry skies above certain stars shine and glow different colors and soon are in the shape of a Pegasus, wolf, bull, lion, and a swan. Suddenly in front of the stars forms a bright vortex of swirling colors and releasing their zords. They all face their respective zords and leap high into the air and are pulled into the zord by differently colored portals of energy and go to the consoles inside.

Red Ranger: All right let's bring him together. Omni Megazord Power!

The Pegasus Zord separates from it wings and folds its limbs into its front torso along with its head which turns to the side before entering and another more human head comes out of its back and has more human features with a silver mouth with lips and yellow eyes and a white area around them. The Purple swan zord pulls its neck into its torso before folding its head into its chest and combining with the back of the Pegasus zord with its wings integrating completely into the megazords back. The Leo zord ejects its paws before folds its front limbs along with its head into itself and extends a metal small metal component out of the space the limbs briefly occupied. The other limbs recede into itself slightly while the wolf zord separates down the middle and the top of the head separates revealing some more workings that extend out words and form what look like boots while the remaining limbs from the lion ease down onto it and mechanism from both shoot out and overlap each other before interlocking. The orange lion then overlaps with the Pegasus zord and mechanisms overlap each other before interlocking and becoming the zords chest. Finally the Taurus zord horns separate from the units head before the entire zord separates and begins extending outwards until it has the appearance of what looks like arms missing their hands and connects with the metal components sticking out of the sides of the lion and interlock over each other. The 4 paws from the lion connect in pairs of two against each other before they are what now looks like two pair of paws slapping each other before the paws interlock with each other and ease their way into the empty space at the end of the arms and while sinking in the claws separate by moving backwards and turning around before resting against the side of the zords arms and out from their previous place emerges a pair of large silver hands. Up above the top of the wolf zords head eases onto the top of the still building zords head and before it lands from within it extends pieces of black metal that go downwards to the heads neck before interlocking. The top of the Taurus zord head and before it lands it also extends black metal that while heading down also heads up and completely covers everything except the horn while the metal extending downwards lands on top of the wolf's head and interlocks with that before finally the Pegasus swords wings connect with the megazords back and the process completes. During this all the rangers are moved throughout the combining zords and end up next to Rick in a large console room with the rooms color shifting constantly between their colors while the sphere's don't. The setup of the spheres is with Rick being in the center and slightly ahead of the others and Davey on his right and slightly behind him and Lucas on his left Lucas slightly behind him and on Davey's right is Amber who is slightly behind him and Brianna is slightly behind Lucas on the left.

Red Ranger: Let's take him down.

White ranger: time for a beat down.

Purple ranger: We're set Rick.

Red ranger: then let's go.

The megazord runs forward and punches in the side causing him to fall over. The megazord goes over and grabs him when he tries to rise and slams him into the ground. Drallard rises and punches the megazords chest and sides before hitting the face. Sparks fly as the megazord backs up. The megazord quickly tries to punch the monster and winds up hitting the mirror and the megazord backsteps as its chest sparks heavily.

Red Ranger: That's it. Time to call out the big guns.

Rangers: Sword of orion!

In the night sky appears what looks like a falling star which soon takes the shape of a large black handled sword with a blue blade and crashes into the ground near the zord's feet blade down and the zord grabs it in its right hand and golden energy pulsates around it as its pulled out of the ground and held up high.

Drallard: Uhhh what's that?

Orange Ranger: it's what we're going to use to defeat you!

Red Ranger: By cutting you in half!

The rangers hold their Orion sword up and it is covered with blue energy which releases blue brief bolts of power.

Rangers: STAR SLASH!

They cut through Drallard cutting him in half and the half's fall towards the ground and explode as the Omni Megazord looks away.

Elsewhere….

Xantol: You failed me Atraxis!

His visor begins to glow along with his staff and Atraxis begins backing away.

Voice: Wait lord Xantol.

Xantol stopping: Why should I Kaluris?

Stepping into view is a strange light steeled blue creature with yellowish green eyes and a light blue cloak with white lining.

Kaluris: This is after all….. just one mistake in Atraxis long line of victories. Why destroy such a valuable asset?

Xantol: …Very well but don't think your past successes can save you a second time Atraxis.

Atraxis bowing: I won't fail again sir.

Xantol slides out of the room on his throne while Atraxis slowly gets to his feet.

Kaluris: Why so afraid Atraxis….after all you are Lord Xantol's most valuable warrior and right hand man….what makes the rangers so different than the others warriors you've defeated?

Atraxis leaving: That….is none of your business.

Kaluris watching him go: What has him in such a mood. You think the right hand man of Lord Xantol would be less grumpy…well the current right hand man. I had a feeling Drallard might prevail which is why I misinformed him that the rangers couldn't morph in his mirror dimension and look where his over confidence got him. Just a few more little….bad information and I'll be standing at Lord Xantol's side in no time.

Unknown to Kaluris, Atraxis is standing just out side the rooms entrance in the hall and making a fist.

Elsewhere….

Back on Zordons ships the rangers are laying on bends going over them with blue light while Alpha is messing with the morphers at a table nearby. One by one the rangers rise as the light go off.

Rick stretching: Man. I feel as good as new.

Davey: glad you have this stuff or i would be sore for a week.

Lucas: Without this we probably be out of commission for a lot longer.

Brianna: At least we won't have to explain why we looked like we got run over to our parents.

Amber: I feel so much better now.

Rick: You look better too. Had us worried there for a while.

Amber: I'm sorry about that.

Brianna: Don't worry about it.

Alpha walking over: The modifications to your morphers is complete. Now Xantol won't be able to track you anymore.

Rick putting back on his morher: Thanks Alpha.

Davey putting back on his morpher: thanks it is good to know we have privacy...somewhat.

Brianna putting back on hers: What do you mean?

Davey: well i bet Xantol can see us as long as we are not in this ship ...though i could be wrong.

Alpha: Oh Davey. We made it impossible for Xantol to detect and follow you at all.

Davey: oh my bad. Never mind.

Lucas putting back on his morpher: That adventure could have gone horribly wrong.

Amber putting back on her morpher: that's true. There were times we almost died.

Zordon: Quite correct Amber which is why it's time I think you received these.

The ranger look confused before their morphers glow and the combination 1-1-5 appears. Rick quickly pushes the buttons as his body flashes red and as he looks over himself it solidifies into a suit. It consists of an open jacket with a shirt underneath, pants, and boots. It is mostly black with red on the sleeves and lower legs and of the shirt underneath and ranger lining on the jacket along the collar, upper shoulders, and center. The boots have a large red stripe down the center of the boots with red straps. On the jackets over his heart in gold is the head of the Pegasus zord.

Rick: Wow. It feels…..right.

Davey quickly pushing the same buttons: that is cool

the same suit appears on Davey after his body flashes white and looks the same to Rick's suit but the red is replaced with white and on his chest is the head of the wolf zord

Davey: It's really comfy

Lucas pushing the buttons: It's time I gave it a try.

The same suit appears on Lucas after his body flashes platinum and looks the same to Rick's suit but the red is replaced with platinum and on his chest is the head of the Taurus zord.

Lucas: Hmmm good maneuverability.

Brianna hitting the buttons: Wonder what the female version looks like.

A similar suit appears on Brianna after her body flashes purple except and looks the same as Rick's suit but has a black skirt with purple lining and the red is replaced with purple and on her chest is the head of the swan zord.

Brianna: Hmm its nice.

Amber hitting the buttons: Looks like I'm last.

A similar suit appears on Amber after her body flashes orange except and looks the same as Rick's suit but has a black skirt with orange lining and the red is replaced with orange and on her chest is the head of the Leo zord.

Amber: Hmmm Stylish.

Zordon: These suits will make you stronger as your unmorphed selfs but not to the extent of your Ranger selfs. Be careful in that while you have gained more power that Xantol's warriors and Qumdols are not to be underestimated.

The rangers nod at Zordon before Alpha catches there attention.

Alpha: Are you ready to be teleported home?

Amber quickly: hmmmm We have somewhere else in mind.

The rangers look at her confused before looking at each other.

Later….

The rangers are riding a roller coaster going through all kinds off loops and dives and are screaming their heads off while laughing.

The End


End file.
